The Return
by polzie44
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have broken up, but she hasn't got together with Chris. Now disaster has struck and it's Luke who is having to risk his broken heart to help the woman he still loves, even if it means facing a man he hates.
1. The Fall

**Only my 2nd fanfiction and my 1st gilmore girls. **

**It's set after season 7 episode 2, so Luke and Lorelai have broken up, and she slept with Chris but Lorelai and Chris aren't dating. **

**This is a way I'd I've liked season 7 to go :) **

It was weird. The world hadn't ended just because she and Luke weren't together now. She still felt like she was in a trance, but the pain in her chest felt like it was finally diminishing. This time Taylor hadn't given out ribbons and the whole town hadn't split, she was still a little confused about that, but she was perfectly happy to let it pass. She'd got herself into a nice rhythm, one that involved alot of working and not alot of time thinking about either of the men in her life. Going to Chris had been wrong and it was something she desperately wished to forget and move on from, and work seemed to be her way of doing it. As she walked through the square, she quickly popped into Doose's to pick up some supplies now that she couldn't go to Luke's all the time. She was just paying when she noticed the fruit section; a rare event in her weekly shops. In fact she even decided to pick up an apple, pushing to the back of her mind the worries she'd had last time over eating an apple. Lorelai scooped up her bags and hurried onto work.

-4 months later-

Lorelai collapsed onto the sofa. She'd been busy at work when Sookie had finally ordered her home, telling her to get some rest as she looked awful. And, although she would never have admitted it, she did feel terrible. She was working all the time so to avoid thinking about any painful subjects and she'd been getting such little sleep recently. Sookie had been nagging at her for weeks, but it was only today that she'd finally caved in and gone home. Her head was spinning and she felt distinctly nauseous, so she decided she'd get a glass of water and then call Rory. She jumped up, much too fast, and immediately fell over, smacking her head on the table and finally ending up unconscious on the floor.

-12 hours later-

At 7:30 the next morning, Sookie came round to check on Lorelai, as she really had looked ill when she'd finally made her leave. She called and knocked for 10 minutes with no answer, but Sookie, totally content, decided that she must be asleep and resting, so left happy that Lorelai had finally listened to her. The loud knocking and shouting finally caused Lorelai to come around as she bleary eyed and fuzzy headed tried to get up. The floor was sticky and she realised she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She tried to move again in horror but the effort was too much and slumped back onto the floor, unconscious again.

Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he knew he still loved Lorelai. Although they hadn't spoken in months he still looked forward to just seeing her pass the diner. Sometimes they would make eye contact, maybe exchange a small smile – this was all it took to put Luke in a good mood. He tried to listen into Babette and Miss Patty's conversations and all he'd heard was that she wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, although according to Babette, "not through Christopher's lack of trying." Apparently they had been on a few dates but Lorelai had backed off and Babette hadn't seen him for months now. Rory also came in occasionally so he had all the information he needed to keep him going.

So that morning like every morning, he looked out ,waiting for her to walk by, but she never did. He tried not to get too worked up; maybe she'd gone into work very early?

-about midday-

Lorelai came round again briefly a few hours later and found she still couldn't get up. She also realised she had her phone clutched in her hand. Despite everything still being blurry, and spinning slightly, she managed to get Sookie's number up to dial. As it rang and rang she realised Sookie would be preparing lunch now, and wouldn't have her phone on her. But remembering that Sookie checks her phone as often as she can in case the kids are sick, she decided to leave a message.

"Sookie, it's me... I think... I think I f...f...fell... my head... hit head... I hit my head... I need your hel..." her message drifted off as Lorelai, once again, lost consciousness.

-a few hours after this, the lunch period has just finished-

As the last of the cooking was done Sookie was finally able to nip away and check her phone, but there were no messages. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if Lorelai needed her, she'd ring.

At about the same time another person in the centre of town was checking their phone. Now Luke wouldn't normally ever look at his phone but he was expecting a call from Jess, and his landline had been playing up recently. As he examined the phone, he realised there was a little symbol at the top that he didn't recognise. He wandered back into the diner to ask Lane what it meant.

"Oh that means you've got a voicemail Luke. Here just ring this and... there you go!"

Luke set back off up the stairs with the phone pressed against his ear, annoyed that he must have missed Jess' call. But it wasn't Jess' voice on the message. It was Lorelai's.

He listened to the message at least 10 times, trying to decide what to do. The message obviously wasn't meant for him, she said Sookie's name at the beginning of the message. However it sounded like she might have hurt herself and Luke didn't know what to do. He decided he'd call Sookie himself but found he couldn't get hold of her so found himself leaving his own messages, asking Sookie to meet him at Lorelai's. If he couldn't get hold of Sookie, he'd have to go himself.


	2. The Shock

**I hope you all like the 1st chapter... Here's the second!**

* * *

-a few moments later-

He ran down the stairs, barking at Lane that he just had to pop out and he'd be back soon. He turned the corner and started retracing a route he hadn't taken for many months, and as he walked he was reminded of the day he's gone to pick her up for Liz's wedding; the trepidation, the not knowing what was going to happen.

He reached her yard, and took a deep breath before almost jogging up to the door. He knocked loudly a few times but with no reply. Eventually he shouted,

"Urm, Lorelai? It's me, urm Luke. Well you called my phone by mistake instead of Sookie's and I just wanted to check you were ok... are you... ok?"

There was still no answer, and that worried him. He'd expected cool and dethatched, but not the silent treatment, that wasn't her style. A feeling in his gut told him to check to see if the spare key was still in its old place. It was. The same feeling told him that he might as well go in and check on her as he'd come all the way here. So, tentatively, he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. He walked inside slowly, calling as he went,

"Lorelai? Lorelai are you in here... Oh My God! Lorelai?! Are you ok?!"

-out at the inn-

Sookie was bored. She missed not having Lorelai at wokr with her, and Michel was being particularly annoying today. She sighed and checked her phone again and saw that she had 3 voicemail messages from... Luke? Extremely confused she played them one by one, getting more and more worried and freaked out, not even letting the last one finish before she was out the inn and running to her car.

-Lorelai's house-

Luke rushed to her side, nearly slipping in the pool of blood around her. He quickly dropped down next to her to take her pulse. He finally found it, weak but definitely there.

"Lorelai can you hear me? Lorelai!"

He gently slid himself underneath her, so he was cradling her head in his lap. He stroked her face, and marvelled that even with a large cut on the side of her head and blood everywhere, she still looked beautiful.

She felt like she was in a world of cotton wool... everything was soft and bouncy and spongy and... what was she thinking about again? Suddenly though she felt herself moving and slightly rough hands were stroking her face... they felt familiar somehow... right... And there was a voice... talking to her... telling her how beautiful she was... Luke...

"Luke..." she breathed.

"Lorelai, are you awake?! Please Lorelai, please be ok! I've called an ambulance, it's on it's way! And Sookie and Rory! You're going to be ok! You hear me!" he spoke quickly, "and I love you." He muttered after.

At that moment Sookie came bursting in though the door. She struggled to take in what she could see infront of her, Luke cradling Lorelai's white, limp body, both of them covered in blood. She could see Luke staring right at Lorelai muttering to her words of comfort, she even thought she heard "I love you". A that moment Luke's head snapped up and he saw Sookie standing in front of him.

"Sookie thank God you're here! She left a message on my phone for you, so I thought I'd just come round and make sure and then I just found her like this and I called the ambulance and Rory and and..." he tailed off.

"Well is she awake, has she said anything?!"

"Well... urm..." Luke stared at Lorelai's shut eyes. "She did mumble something..."

"Yes what Luke?! It might be important!"

"It isn't important..." Sookie stared him down. "Alright fine, she mumbled my name."

Sookie, quieter now replied "Well, I think that's very important."

At that moment the ambulance arrived outside, and Sookie jumped up to show them where to go, but both she and Luke heard Lorelai mumble,

"Luke..."

Sookie turned to Luke and realised there were tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Luke, she'll be alright."

Sookie ran out to fetch the paramedics and as she was running out she saw Babette come over,

"Doll! What's going on? Is everything alright?!"

"No, it's Lorelai! She's fallen and hit her head and she's still unconscious."

"Oh no! Not Lorelai! I'll run in and check on her shall I pet?!"

Babette was off before Sookie could reply. She ran into the house and was startled by the scene before her. Lorelai looked near dead, and who was holding her body but Luke, the man she and Miss Patty believed belong with Lorelai. The most startling thing though was the blood, so much blood. Luke looked up again, expecting to see the paramedics but it was only Babette.

"Babette quick! Get the paramedics in here now! Her pulse is slowing way down and she's barely breathing!"

Babetter frightened by the fear and pain in his voice ran out of the house, shouted for the paramedics who were running past her into the house, before throwing her guts up onto the grass.

"Lorelai, Lorelai can you hear me? My name is Andy and I'm a paramedic. I'm just checking you over ok? Excuse me, Luke is it?"

"Err, yes, yes that's me"

"Right Luke, do you know how long she's been like this?"

"Urm no..."

"Well do you know when she was last seen?"

"Urm no..."

"Do you know if she was feeling unwell before hand?"

"Urm no..."

"Does she have any allergies and is there a possibility that she could be pregnant?"

"Urm well she doesn't have any allergies but I mean... the pregnancy thing... you're probably better asking her best friend Sookie..."

At that point Sookie had rushed back into the room with another paramedic who immediately began examining Lorelai. Andy asked all the same questions to Sookie who said that she'd sent Lorelai home from work at about 7:15 pm the night before because she was exhausted and looked ill, but that she hadn't heard from her since. She also added that she wasn't aware of any pregnancy no.

By this point the other paramedic, Rick, had fully examined Lorelai and after deciding her only injury was the head wound, had removed her from Luke's lap and placed her onto the stretcher.

Rick and Andy picked her up and carried her outside to where Babette was composing herself. However upon seeing the limp body immediately resumed throwing up again. Andy turned to Sookie and Luke as they strode towards the ambulance,

"We have room for one of you to accompany her, so who's coming?"

"Luke." Sookie butted in instantaneously, pushing him into the ambulance behind Lorelai.

"But Sookie..."

"Take care of her Luke, I'll meet you there!"

"Right Luke if you sit down here and you can just hold her hand and talk to her, she can probably hear you, you know."

Luke sat down next to Lorelai and very gently took her hand in his, it still fit perfectly. The doors shut behind him and the ambulance set off, speeding towards the hospital. He spoke gently to her, reminding her of all his best memories, nearly all of them centred on her. Their first kiss, Liz's wedding, the limo ride back from New York, her proposal, Martha's Vineyard...

Suddenly though they've arrived at the hospital and the opening of the ambulance doors lets in a whole cacophony of sound and noise. Lorelai is pulled out of the ambulance and rushed inside, Luke following as fast as he can. He follows until he is pushed out of the room they're examining her in, and told to wait outside. He paces around waiting for Sookie, but it's Rory who arrives first.

"Luke oh my God! What happened?!" she cries, tears in her eyes.

"We don't know very much I'm afraid, they're just examining her now... But she may have been unconscious for over 12 hours..."

At this Rory broke down crying, clutching onto Luke who was barely keeping it together himself. He stroked her hair and sat her down and held her until Sookie arrived. At this point Rory switched onto leaning on Sookie and Luke managed to stand up.

"Grandma, Grandad... I should call them... They'd want to know what was happening..."

"I'll do it Rory dear, here, pass me your phone."

Sookie bustled off to ring Emily and Richard and within half-an-hour the duo had joined them.

"Where is she? Luke where is she?! What's happening?! Let me see my daughter!"

"Look Emily, I'm afraid I really don't know what's happened either, we're still waiting for the doctors to tell us anything."

And for once, Emily Gilmore listened and sat down.

It was about 20 minutes after that that a doctor finally came out of the room and over to talk to them.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that she seems to be doing much better now. We have sedated her but her vitals are much stronger and we're hoping there will be no need for surgery on her brain. Also the vitals for the baby are nice and strong too, so there are no worries there also. All in all it's a very good result. So, do you have any questions for me?"

* * *

**Probably a few questions then! Please review!**


	3. The Disbelief

"Well you'll be pleased to know that she seems to be doing much better now. We have sedated her but her vitals are much stronger and we're hoping there will be no need for surgery on her brain. Also the vitals for the baby are nice and strong too, so there are no worries there also. All in all it's a very good result. So, do you have any questions for me?"

-a few seconds later-

"A baby?!"

"The baby!"

"Baby?!"

"What baby?!"

"My daughter is pregnant?!" screeched Emily Gilmore.

"Well urm yes, didn't, errr, any of you know?" the doctor stuttered.

"Does it look like we were aware Doctor?!" Emily screeched in return.

"Well urm no, I suppose not... Well anyway yes there is a baby, she's about 16 weeks along and seems perfectly healthy. Now we were having some struggles getting hold of her up-to-date medical records so I'm sure there will be more information there."

The doctor now turned to Luke who had remained silent since the news had broken.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the father?"

Luke remained silent, his head was spinning with the doctor's words, baby... Lorelai was pregnant with a baby... his baby? Or... HIS... baby?

"Errm, Mr Danes? Are you the father?"

Luke was doing the maths in his head, he and Lorelai had broken up four months ago and she was 16 weeks pregnant which meant... he didn't know. He looked up, and stared the doctor right in the eyes,

"I don't know."

Before turning on his heel and walking away.

-2 hours later-

"I really think I should go and try to find him" said Rory desperately to Sookie for the hundredth time.

"Just leave him be love, let him cool off and wrap his mind around things. He might be becoming a dad soon." Sookie added.

"Or my dad is again..." Rory muttered.

At that point the doctor returned again to announce that one person could go in and sit with her as they were expecting her to come round soon. Rory jumped up and leapt into her mother's hospital room.

"Now she's lost alot of blood which is why her skin is so pale and we've had to stitch up the wound on her head, but she is looking alot better now. Just be gentle with her. She'll be very groggy when she wakes up so don't quiz her too much. She may not even remember."

And with that the doctor left the Gilmore girls alone.

"Mom? Mom it's me, it's Rory. Can you hear me?"

Rory sat in the chair next to the bed and started stroking her mum's cold hand.

"Mom don't do that to me again ok? You had us all really worried there, me, grandma, granddad, Sookie... Luke... he still loves you, you know that? That man is completely in love with you. I wish that one day I can find someone who will love me as much as he loves you."

As she was rambling on and on about finding true love and her insecurities regarding Logan, she didn't notice her mother's eyelashes beginning to flutter open or her cracked lips parting, desperate for water. It wasn't until she spoke that Rory realised her mother was awake.

"Hey kid..." she muttered.

"Mom?! Oh my God how are you feeling?! Does your head hurt, do you need a doctor?! I..."

"Rory!" Lorelai interrupted, "Slow down kid! What's, what's going on? Where are we?" her voice was cracked and dry.

"You're in the hospital Mom, you fell and hit your head, remember? But don't worry, Luke found you and..."

"Luke?!"

"...and called the ambulance. They arrived and brought you here. They kept you sedated to watch the swelling on your brain and to check on the baby..."

"Baby?!"

"...but they've reduced your sedation and... well here you are!" Rory finished.

"Wait, wait, wait... baby?!"

"What was that? Ask me again in a sec, I'll just go tell the others you're awake! Back in a sec!"

Rory ran out of the room into the corridor to where the other three were still outside, there was no sign on Luke.

"She's awake! She's awake! Quick come in!" she shouted.

Emily, Richard and Sookie all leapt up and followed Rory into the room.

"Oh Lorelai you gave us quite a scare! How could you do this to me? To your father, to Rory?!"

"I'm sorry mom, it wasn't planned or anything promise!" Lorelai muttered.

"How are you feeling," said Sookie leaning in to grab her hand.

"Oh you know... Like I hit my head on a table... The norm...Although actually there is one thing I am confused about... Rory mentioned a... a baby?!"

"Yes sweetie, your baby. You're pregnant remember!" Sookie laughed.

"Errm no I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"Noooo I'm not!"

"Lorelai the charade is over. The doctor told us himself that you were 16 weeks along. Now just tell us."

"Mom. I'm not pregnant. I think I would remember if I was pregnant!"

The doctor, who's timing was starting to seem almost comical, entered the room.

"So how are we all doing then? Aahh Miss Gilmore, you're awake. Now I just need to get a few more details about your pregnancy as nothing is coming up on your medical records."

"That's because... I'm not pregnant!" Lorelai was almost shouting by this point.

"Hmmm I'm afraid you definitely are pregnant. Miss Gilmore could you please tell me your full name?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Your parent's names?

"Emily Gilmore and Richard Gilmore."

"Your daughter's name?"

"Lorelai, Rory, Leigh Gilmore"

"The current president of the United States?"

"George W Bush. Look there is no problem with my memory! I. Am. Not. Pregnant!"

The doctor turned round and pulled a piece of equipment towards him.

"This Miss Gilmore is an ultrasound. I used it myself to discover your pregnancy, look"

He turned the machine on and placed the control on Lorelai's stomach. He moved it a little and everyone looked at the screen. No-one was more shocked than Lorelai when a clear heartbeat came through.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So Lorelai's not even in the loop! Next chapter Luke is going to confront Lorelai... I wonder how that'll go?! **

**Will try to upload asap, may even be tonight! But still... please review! :)**


	4. The Reconciliation

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really really appreciate them! Chapter 4!**

* * *

-a moment or so later-

"Crap."

"Mom it'll be ok. Just breathe."

"Urm Mom, Dad, Sookie? Could you just go outside a moment, I need to talk to Rory and the doctor alone..."

The trio left the room, and Lorelai turned to the doctor,

"I'm sorry I shouted," she said meekly.

"An unknown pregnancy is always a shock. I can handle the shouting, don't worry." He added with a wink.

"I'm sorry what was your name again doctor? I must have missed it?"

"My name is Doctor Jenkins, Miss Gilmore. Now are there any questions you have about either yourself or the baby?"

"Well, urm, how far along did you say I was?"

"16 weeks."

"So four months?"

"Approximately yes."

"And the baby is...?"

"Perfectly healthy. An estimated due date is about March 3rd but that'll be confirmed later. Ok? If there are no more questions then I'll make my exit."

"No thank you Doctor Jenkins, for everything! Maybe I'll name my kid after you! Hey Jenky, time for breakfast, hey Jenky brush your teeth! What'cha think?!"

"I'm very flattered Miss Gilmore, now just call if you need anything"

The Doctor begged a hasty retreat and Rory turned to her mother.

"So... 16 weeks huh... about the time you and Luke broke up... and you slept with dad... which makes the father...?"

"I don't know... I really don't know."

-outside the room-

"I think we should go find Luke. He deserves to be kept in the loop. I mean if it weren't for him, Lorelai could still be lying there." Sookie finally said to end the awkward silence.

"You're right Sookie. I haven't properly thanked him yet for what he did for my daughter. So let's all split up. Emily you check the lower floors, Sookie you check the cafeteria and the parking lot and I'll check the upper floors, meet back here in 30 minutes."

The three of them set off in their varying directions, but it was Richard in fact who located Luke Danes, in the maternity wing, looking at all the sleeping babies. Richard had suspected that this is where he would be and wasn't shocked to see him staring at the new-borns.

"Luke?"

"Ooohhh... Urm Mr Gilmore sorry, I, I didn't see you there. Is everything ok? Is Lorelai ok? Is it the ba...?" the last word choked in his throat.

"No Luke, everything is fine. Lorelai is awake and Rory's in with her now. I was just checking on you."

"Me sir? Why?"

"Well you've just become a father, again," he added, "that's a lot of new information to process."

"You don't know, err, all of the information regarding mine and Lorelai's break up, do you Mr Gilmore?"

"Well, I know that you two were in different places in your lives and it just didn't work out."

"Did you also know that on the night of our break-up your daughter spent the night at a certain 'Mr Hayden's' house?"

"Aaahh... No... I did not..."

"I thought not..."

"So you mean, the baby might be Christopher's, again?"

"Yep. Faaaaaantastic eh?"

"Luke, I am truly sorry."

And as Luke looked into the elder Gilmore's eyes, he knew that Richard honestly meant it.

-Lorelai's hospital room-

"I do have one question though Mom... how did you not realise you were pregnant for 4 months?! You've even got a bit of a belly!"

"I do not!" Lorelai looked down at herself and realised there was in fact a slight bump "Gah! When did that get there?!"

"The stork probably brought it..."

"Ha ha ha. Very amusing. And as for the not noticing... Well... I've been working a lot recently and I haven't really stopped to think..."

"What that several biological processes have also stopped?!"

"Rory! And no I obviously hadn't noticed."

"Mom? What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know kid."

"Well are you going to get a paternity test done before or after the birth, when are you going to tell dad and when are you going to talk to Luke?! The poor man's been here for hours!"

"Yes well why is he here? He's not a part of my life now. He made it clear he didn't want to be anymore."

"Mom! It was Luke you rang to say you'd fallen!"

"No I rang Sookie!"

"No you rang Luke and you left him a voicemail about how you'd hit your head and needed help. He then ran straight over, calling me, Sookie and an ambulance. He then broke into our house and cradled your body for 20 minutes which is why he's covered in your blood. Oh and apparently according to Sookie you kept mumbling his name. I guess that means there are two names that can be added to the 'Not over each other' list huh?"

"Luke, saved me?"

"Yes Luke, our Luke, the town Luke."

"I thought he hated me."

"Everyone knows that Luke could never hate you, he loves you too much."

"Rory? I think I need to speak to Luke."

-outside the room-

Emily and Sookie have both arrived back and after revealing their failure to find Luke, have fallen into an awkward silence that is eventually interrupted by Rory leaving Lorelai's room.

"Hey, urm, has anyone seen... Luke! Aaahhhh Luke perfect timing! Mom just wants to talk to you for a sec... is that ok?"

Luke looks over at Richard who gives a small nod, unnoticed except by Luke and Emily.

"Urm yeah sure..." he mumbles before letting himself into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Emily Gilmore turned to her husband,

"And what was that little look about may I ask?! And where were you two?!" she hissed under her breath.

"He loves her Emily. He truly loves her."

-inside Lorelai's hospital room-

"So, urm, Rory said you wanted to see me? Is everything ok?" Luke muttered, trying desperately not to make eye contact.

"Luke..." Lorelai whispers softly, almost as she had earlier when she was unconscious, although obviously only Luke is aware of this, "Luke, please? Please look at me."

Eventually he does look up and he realises she's nearly crying.

"Luke, thank you. For coming to help me. Thank you."

"Lorelai, please. I mean you would have done the same thing for me, it's nothing."

"No Luke, it is something. I truly appreciate everything you've done. And I'm so sorry about your clothes!" she suddenly takes in the sheer amount of blood on him, "I'm so sorry! Do you think they're ruined?!"

"Lorelai it's fine! You mean much more to me than my clothes."

"I... I do?"

"I mean my clothes don't matter... urm... I... So... you're looking a lot better now so I should probably be off now... I'm glad you're ok, truly."

"Luke? One more thing... The pregnancy... I swear I didn't know! I wouldn't have kept it from you knowingly ever and..."

"Is it mine?"

"I... I..."

"Is the baby mine or is it... his...?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to do a test then won't we? How soon can it be scheduled?"

"Well, urm I don't know, but urm, Luke? Are you sure you want to do this? What will you do if it's not yours, and well I mean what will you do if it is yours?!"

"Well if it isn't mine then we go back to the way things were before, and if it is mine then... well I want to be a part of it's life and we'll see what happens..."

"See what happens with what?"

"With... with us Lorelai."

"Oh."

"Yes well urm, I'll be off now anyway, urm goodnight Lorelai. I'll be back to visit tomorrow ok?"

"No please Luke stay! I don't think I'll be able to sleep on my own! Rory needs to go back to Yale, Sookie needs to go home to her family and you can't leave me with my parents! Luke please!"

He tried to resist. He tried not to look into her eyes, but he found himself drawn in anyway. He even found himself answering, his mouth moving without his brain telling it too.

"Err, sure I suppose if that's what you want..."

"It is." Lorelai answered, a small smile lighting up her face.

-a few hours later-

The other four had gone to their respective homes, and it was just Luke left now. Rory had left with the promise of an early visit the next day and Caesar had dropped some clean clothes off for Luke. Luke settled himself into the chair by the bed, and looked over at Lorelai. She was already beginning to drift off and he couldn't help but think if she ever looked more beautiful than when she was about to fall asleep. The rest of the evening had gone swimmingly, except for when Lorelai asked Rory to call Chris and catch him up to speed, but after a few moments of tension it'd been forgotten. He looked over at Lorelai and realised she'd already fallen asleep, chuckling to himself he leant over to give her a quick goodnight peck on the cheek but at the moment she twisted her head, her eyes half open, and instead of his lips meeting her cheek, they met her lips instead. Both of their eyes opened widely but neither pulled away. It was short, soft and sweet and just as Luke was leaning back in for another kiss the door to the room swung open abruptly letting in a ray of sharp, bright light -silhouetting the person standing in the doorway.

"Lor? I came as fast as I could."

* * *

**There's only one person who calls her "Lor"... uh oh!**


	5. The Confrontation

**The latest chapter... Chris has arrived... It's not gunna be pretty...**

* * *

-the next morning-

Lorelai woke up the next morning and found that she was literally torn between two men. Literally. To her left was Christopher. Her Chris. Her oldest friend and the father of her beloved daughter. She had loved him for over 22 years and that was never going to change.

But, to her right was Luke. Kind, caring, gruff Luke. Her Luke. She might not have known Luke for as long as she'd known Chris, but she definitely knew him as well as she knew Chris. She loved him too.

As she lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, she knew that whatever the result of the paternity test, this time there would be a father there to help. Chris had grown up a lot since Rory's birth and raising GiGi had made him into a responsible parent. And if Luke was the father, he would always be there helping and supporting, just as he had been for Rory. Either way, she knew this time it would be easier and she wouldn't be alone.

She gave a little sigh, trying to keep as quiet as she could so that the two men didn't wake up. Chris' entrance last night had been unexpected for everyone and she needed to talk to Luke alone about that kiss... but she also owed Chris an explanation for everything else... Just as she was pondering whether she might get a few more hours sleep in before the fighting began again, both men stirred either side of her. Used to early mornings, Luke was a lot more awake than Chris and immediately jumped up to check on her whilst Chris, took a few more seconds, before joining the checking, so not to be left behind. The tension between the two men was mounting by the second and Lorelai found herself relieving the experience that was the meeting of last night...

-a few hours previously-

Lorelai felt herself drifting off, but she was desperately trying to fight it, especially after she'd made Luke stay with her. She turned her head to face him and suddenly found lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock. Although it had been months since she'd last felt his lips on hers, they still felt comforting and familiar. The kiss was short, sweet and soft and left Lorelai wishing for more. As if able to read her mind she saw Luke leaning back in and she smiled waiting... but a bright light in the doorway caused her to swing her arm across her eyes and squint. She could see that someone was in the doorway but she couldn't see who it was...

"Lor? I came as fast as I could."

"Chris?!"

-the present time-

"And weapons down..."

"Huh?!"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension Luke..."

"Yep, you're doing a grand job at that..."

"Why thank you, I was quite proud..."

Lorelai smiled to herself, this had always been one of her favourite parts of her relationship with Luke, the quick banter, the petty arguments, she missed it.

"Anyway... Lorelai. I think you owe me a full explanation of everything that's happened. I mean Rory gave me a brief overview but I want to hear what happened from you."

"Urm, Luke? Could you give Chris and I a few minutes? I really do need to fill him in? Just wait outside the room... please?"

Luke nodded, gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then noting Chris' smug expression, gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the lips. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing and Chris shut the door, rather hard, behind him.

"I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu here, aren't you?" Chris enquired leaning over to look Lorelai straight in the eye. "Come on then, tell me; how does a woman not know she's pregnant for 4 months?"

"Well," she said eyeing him crossly, "As you know Luke and I had broken up just before our... evening together..."

Chris winked, but Lorelai ignored him,

"...and the dates for the pregnancy match up with that cross-over time so unfortunately I'm not definitely sure which of you is the father..."

"Yeah ok, but how did you not notice you were pregnant?! For four months?! What kind of woman doesn't notice her body changing around her?!"

"A very stressed out and depressed woman that's who!" Lorelai snapped, not appreciating the way Chris was going with his argument. "I was devastated when Luke and I broke-up, as you know, so I just threw myself into the Inn. I was exhausted. I was working constantly. I assumed I was just tired. I'm sorry, alright?! Now just lay-off Chris!"

Chris let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Lor, I didn't mean to upset you I swear. What about the accident? What happened to you?" he asked, running a finger along the cut on her head. Lorelai winced,

"Well all I remember is feeling really ill on the sofa, and wanting some water. I must have got up and then fallen and hit my head on the table. I came round at one point and managed to make a phone-call and then must have lost consciousness again. Anyway Luke turned up and found me so called everyone including an ambulance and then sat with me 'til everyone arrived. The end."

"Luke? Why did you phone Luke? I thought you guys still weren't talking?"

"Well I think I tried to phone Sookie but must have got Luke instead..."

"Yeah S and L are really close in the phonebook..."

"Chris just leave it will you!"

"Look, Lorelai, I just want to know what's going on with you and diner boy! He might be the father of my daughter's half-sibling!"

"So?! How would that affect you in anyway?!"

"It would Lor! It would affect me!"

"Nothing is going on with us Chris, nothing! We broke up remember!"

"Well what happened this morning and what I walked in on last night didn't look like nothing...!"

-a few hours back again-

"Chris?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well Rory called me and said you were in hospital and that you were... you were pregnant and that the baby could be mine... again?"

"Oh, err I thought I told Rory to tell you not to come?! I'm fine and it'd be easier if we had this conversation in the morning..."

"Why? Am I interrupting something...?" he asked, looking at Luke for the first time.

"Well actually..." Luke said jumping up.

"No." Lorelai interjected. "You were interrupting nothing." She gave Luke a quick look, his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Excellent." Said Chris, smiling at Luke's discomfort.

"So, urm, how are you Chris?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question don't you think?!"

"Oh I'm fine..." said Lorelai adding a cheery smile. "I'll be better in no time."

"Riiiight... and how are you Luke?" Chris added as an afterthought.

"I'm... great. How's the chin?" Luke remembered the last time he'd seen Christopher vividly. It had been a good punch.

Chris unconsciously rubbed his chin, and Lorelai couldn't help but allow a small smile; both the men couldn't help but notice it too.

"Well Lorelai was just going to sleep actually, so why don't you just come back tomorrow?"

"Well if that's what Lorelai wants... Shall we be going then Luke?"

"Well actually I'm staying with her, you know, keeping her company, helping her sleep..."

"Oh well I can stay too Lor, if you want, there's another chair."

Lorelai looked up at his hopeful face and nodded, and she heard Luke sigh.

"Problem, Luke?" Chris asked innocently.

"Not at all. Night Lorelai, sweet dreams." Luke added sweetly, taking her cold hand again.

"Yeah, night Lor, sleep tight." Replied Chris, taking her other hand.

Lorelai sighed in exasperation,

"Well, night boys."

"Night Lorelai."

"Night Lor."

"Night."

"Good night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Sleep tight Lorelai."

"Yeah and sweet dreams Lor."

"I already said that."

"Well I already said 'sleep tight'."

"The next person to speak has to have dinner with my mother."

* * *

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter... It was more to show how split Lorelai is and so how difficult the whole thing's going to be! Stay tuned, and don't forget to review! :)**


	6. The Offer

**Well I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews! It literally makes my day whenever anyone, reviews, follows or favourites!**

**And to all of you who are worrying... I'm a massive Luke fan! ;) (Well except at the end of 6 and the beginning of 7 when he's a complete **** to Lorelai... apart from then... ;) )**

* * *

-in the morning-

"Chris, nothing is going on with me and Luke!"

"Well why is he kissing you then? To get at me?!"

"Luke is here to support me in case he's the father of my baby. Nothing. More."

"But you want it to be something more, don't you Lor?" Chris asked, his voice much softer now.

"I don't know Chris... I miss him."

"You don't miss me..."

"I miss you in different ways... I..."

"Look let's just move on ok? So, erm, what are you going to do about paternity testing?"

"Well I thought I'd found what tests can be done before the birth, because it's unfair on you, both of you, to be hanging around waiting..."

"Ok, well we need to speak to a doctor then don't we. Erm I'm sure one will come by to check on you this morning... Look I erm better go let Luke back in, it's unfair to make him stand out there..."

Chris turned to get the door,

"Chris?"

"Yeah Lor?"

"I miss you too. Our friendship."

"Yeah... Our friendship..."

Chris opened the door to let Luke back in to the room and couldn't fail to notice how they both lit up when they saw the other. He sighed and settled himself into his chair as Luke and Lorelai engaged in a deep conversation, with neithers eyes leaving the others face. Just as he was starting to think he could sneak out a doctor entered the room,

"Miss Gilmore? Hello I'm Dr Shepherd, the neurologist assigned to your case? Now I see you hit your head pretty hard? How are you feeling now? Any dizziness, nausea or memory loss?"

"Nope. None. I feel great," she replied grinning at Luke, who gave her a small smirk in return. "But I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?!"

"Dr Shepherd."

"You're kidding me right. You're a neruo doctor and you're called Dr Shepherd?! Are you a surgeon?"

"Well yes I am but I don't see how that is relevant..."

"You're a neurosurgeon who's name is Dr Shepherd. How can you not find that amusing?! Luke come on, you're with me right?!"

"Oh God, you're not talking about that dumb TV show are you with the doctor you're obsessed with? McDreary, McDr... What's he called again?"

"McDreamy!" Lorelai's face lit up with a wicked grin, "Dr Shepherd, please please please tell me you don't have a girlfriend called Meredith?!"

"Well I'm afraid not, I actually have a wife called Addison."

"Ok. Now you're messing with me."

"So Miss Gilmore, if you just try and get out of bed for me, slowly!" he added as Lorelai rushed to get up, "I just want to have a look at how dizzy you get."

Lorelai slowly pushed herself off the bed but even still felt herself swaying uncontrollably as she tried to stand. Just as she thought the dizziness was susbsiding a little, her vision tunnelled and she felt herself falling forward...

-10 minutes later-

Lorelai's head was pounding again. She groaned,

"Dammit! Did I hit my head again?! Aaaww man!"

"No Miss Gilmore, you just fainted. Your friend here Mr Danes has great reflexes and caught you before you hit the floor."

She looked over to Luke who was blushing a deep red, and gave him a little grin.

"So, you're obviously still very unstable on your feet so I'm going to recommend you stay at least one more night and then there must be someone with you at all times after you leave for at least a week, ok?!"

Luke could see Lorelai beginning to pout, so decided to interject before she came out with anything to rude,

"Of course Doctor, everything will be taken care of."

Lorelai gave Luke a little glare, which turned into a smile as he smirked back at her. A knock on the door interrupted the little moment, and a windswept Rory came skipping in,

"Mom, Mom you're awake! Hey Luke, you alright? And Dad?! What are you doing here?! I thought I said Mom told you not to come?!"

"Oh Rory, you seem as pleased to see me as your mother was last night when I walked in on her and Luke kissing..."

"Dad I am pleased to see you I just... Wait, Mom and Luke were kissing?!" Rory turned so she was facing them both, "Oh you guys! This is so great! Are you guys getting back together or something, I mean what's going on?!"

Doctor Shepherd sighed awkwardly, "Well I think that's my cue to leave..."

"Oh Doctor I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there! So how is my Mom then?"

"Well I'm a neurosurgeon, my name is..."

"Doctor Shepherd, he's called Doctor Shepherd!" Lorelai interjected loudly.

"No way!" Rory shouted, "please please please tell me you don't have a girlfriend called Meredith?!"

"Nope, he has a wife..."

Rory sighed, "Aawww well that's a bit anti-climatic..."

"Called Addison!"

"And the climax is there! Oh my God that's crazy! You're neurosurgeon is called Doctor Shepherd and he has a wife called Addison?! Oooohhh! Maybe they're getting a divorce because she's cheating with his best friend...?!"

"Ooohh ohhh maybe we should ask him!"

"You can not ask him that," Luke butted in, "Boundaries guys!"

"Boundaries, schmoundaries... Hey Doc... Hey... where'd he go?!"

In the mother-daughter bonding moment, Dr Shepherd had managed to sneak out, along with Christopher.

"Meh, I'll just ask him later. He'll be back. Oh and Luke?" She said, her voice much softer now, "Thanks for catching me, earlier I mean." She smiled sweetly.

"No problem. I'll always be there to catch you Lorelai Gilmore."

Rory smiled at the sweet moment, and went to leave to try and give them space.

"Oi! Kid! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I was just trying to give you guys some privacy, you know, in case you want to... you know... do stuff..."

"Oh Rory, my precious first born. Stop rambling awkwardly and come give your momma some love. I miss you."

"Oh Mom, you great softie!" She laughed, leaning in to hug her mother.

"And you need to hear what I have to say too." She took a deep breath, "I'm going to get a paternity test done as soon as possible so that everyone knows the situation. There are much safer procedures available now and I think we all need to know. So, urm, what do you guys think?"

"I think that it's your body and you need to do whatever you're most comfortable with."

"Yeah I agree with Luke." Rory chimed in, "We'll all support your decision Mom. Won't we Dad. Dad? Hey... Where'd he go?

The three of them looked around the room, but there was nowhere for him to be hiding,

"Great. He's done a runner already." Lorelai huffed.

As she huffed Doctor Jenkins entered the room,

"So how's my favourite wisecracker today?"

"Oh! You're so funny!" Lorelai grinned, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about paternity testing."

"Ok well there are lots of different options..."

As the doctor started to explain all the different ways the testing could be done, Rory noticed Luke slipping out the open door. She smiled at her mother and then followed him out.

"Luke? Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to try and find Christopher actually. He should be here. In case you know."

Rory nodded, "Well hurry back ok? Both of you." She added.

"Sure thing kiddo."

Luke found Chris, where Richard had found him just a day earlier.

"Christopher?"

Chris looked up startled,

"Luke?! You startled me!"

"Oh, urm, sorry, I, err just wanted to see how you were?"

"You really are a good guy aren't you? It's not an act is it?"

"Huh?"

"And you obviously love her. A lot. More than me maybe..."

"I broke her heart..."

"Me too."

The two men stared at each other.

"You have to come back Chris. If you're going to be a father again, you need to be there all the time, through the whole thing. She's going to need you."

"It hurts. Looking at her. Knowing that she's thinking of you." Chris paused, "Luke? If it is my baby... Are you going to back off or are you going to continue to be a part of her life?"

"Christopher... I hurt her. Badly. I shut her out and I didn't fight for her. I won't to do it again. I'll accept any role she'll give me, gladly. If she just wants someone to serve her coffee, I'll do that. If she wants a friend, I'll be her friend. If she wants... more... a boyfriend... a husband... then I will be that too. I'd do anything for her. Anything"

"What if she wanted to cut all ties? To never see you again?"

Luke swallowed, "Then I would obey her wishes."

"Luke? Why do you have to be such a good guy? It makes it very hard to hate you. Even if you are in love with the love of my life and got her to love you back."

-back in Lorelai's hospital room-

"Well do you think that makes me Doctor Jenkins friends now? He did just stick something up my..."

"Eeeewww eeewww no! Stop! Too much information! You really don't understand boundaries do you!"

"Rory? Why have they been gone so long? It's been 30 minutes!"

"Mom relax! It'll be fine! They're not going to fight in a hospital!"

"I wasn't thinking that?! You think they might be fighting?! Oh God I hope they're not fighting!"

"Mom no, I, no! That's not what I think at all! I... Mom?"

"Which one of them do you think would win in a fight...?"

"Mom?!"

"You're thinking Luke aren't you?!"

"Yeah I am but so not the point!"

"Why are you thinking about me?"

"And speak of the devil...! Chris!"

"Oh I'm the devil now am I?"

Chris remained standing awkwardly, whilst Luke slipped back into his chair.

"Christopher... you know that's not what I meant..."

"Chris..." Luke growled over the bed.

Chris took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Lor, it's been a long day..."

Lorelai looked between the two men, completely baffled at what had just happened.

"Luke could you grab me some water? Oh, Rory why don't you go help him?"

Everyone in the room recognised that Lorelai wanted Chris alone, and Rory and Luke quickly exited.

"So what the hell was that?! That little moment with Luke there?! You hate Luke!"

"I don't, hate, Luke... He's a good guy Lor, a better guy than me..."

"Oh Chris..."

"And he loves you... so much..."

"Chris I..."

"Lorelai. I need you to be honest with me. Do you love him?"

"I..."

"Lorelai. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then I truly hope you understand why I'm doing this."

"Doing what Chris? Please you're really scaring me."

"I think that, no matter what the paternity test says, I think Luke should raise the child as his own. I'll just back-off and leave and the kid never even has to know."

* * *

**Christopher! So what do you guys think about Chris' idea?! Let me know!**

**Also... I want to bring in a guy for Rory... who should it be? Logan, Jess or someone new?! I have an idea as to who it will be but I'm just wondering what you guys think! (Dean is not an option! ;) )**

**Thank you!**


	7. The Eavesdropper

**Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback!**

**Now we just left off with Chris' offer... How is Lorelai going to respond?!**

* * *

-a few seconds later-

Lorelai Gilmore was speechless, and that did not happen very often.

"Lor? Say something... anything..."

"No Chris! No! That's my answer ok! If you are this baby's dad, then you will be its dad! I am not having you run away again like you did with Rory. No this time you will be here, you will help and you will be a great father. I mean, look how a great a job you're doing with Gigi!"

"Lor, please..."

"No Chris. You do not get a free-pass. You are staying until we find out who this baby's father is and if it is you Chris, then you will stay and you will be a good dad. Understand?"

Chris sighed, he knew this was a fight he was never going to win,

"Sure Lorelai, if that's what you want..."

"It is. Now go and find Luke and Rory and find out where my water is." Lorelai winked at Chris who couldn't help but give a small smile in return. Chris wandered out into the corridor and saw Luke and Rory sat in two chairs at the far end, their head bent in together, deep in discussion. Chris tried not to grimace as he wandered over.

"Oh, err, hey guys you're free to re-enter the room now... Lorelai's asking about her water..." Chris tried to laugh but it came out as more of a cough.

"Well I'm off actually; I need to pop back to Star's Hollow to start the preparations." Rory replied winking at Luke.

"Oh? Preparations for what?" Chris asked.

"Oh well Luke and I thought Mom would like to have a party when she gets out, you know, cheer her up a bit. Make sure she's the centre of attention, everyone asking after her and then she can tell everyone about the baby." Rory was nearly squealing by this point and set off at a run down the corridor looking over her shoulder briefly to shout out "Say bye to mum from me!"

"Sure thing kiddo." The two men said in unison. Chris glanced awkwardly at Luke, but realised that was just kind of relationship Luke had with his daughter. Luke thought of her as his own.

"We should probably get back in there with her, it's not just stuff from her they need you know..." Luke said as he wandered back to Lorelai's room.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." muttered Chris, wishing with all his soul that he could be anywhere; anywhere apart from here.

-the next morning-

"Please Luke...! Please please pleeeeeeeease!"

"Lorelai. The doctor said that you were to remain in the wheelchair whilst you were in the hospital. He also recommended that you continue to use it once you're home, but I don't think he's naive enough to believe you actually will." Luke muttered the last part.

"What was that sweetie pie?" Lorelai asked, batting her eyelashes at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

"Oh nothing my little junkie..."

Chris tried not to growl in frustration at the pair of them. As neither was prepared to make the first move in readmitting their feeling towards each other, they were avoiding the subject by being overly sweet and loving to each other... without actually saying the "L" word, and frankly, it was beginning to rather piss Chris off.

"Anyways," Chris interjected, "Are we ready to go now? I'm meant to be collecting Gigi in two hours..."

"Yes yes yes I'm ready... Now my noble saviour let us be off...!" Lorelai flourished her arms in Luke's direction who stood staring blankly.

"Huh? Oh you mean me? Noble saviour... really?"

"Yes now come on, you're ruining the moment!"

"Oh well I'm sorry... Let's go my... What do I call you?"

"Damsel in distress..." Lorelai muttered out of the side of her mouth, "Come on Luuuke!"

"Fine. Let's go my... damsel in distress... this is ridiculous."

"Ha ha but it's funny, now let's go!"

-30 minutes later in Star's Hollow-

"Luke if you take the left you get to my house quicker... where are going? Oohh oohhh are we going to Luke's?! I would KILL for some coffee!"

"Nuh uh, no coffee for you! It's bad for the baby!"

Lorelai didn't reply, she just pouted.

"Well if we're not going to the diner, where are we going?"

"You'll see! Patience!"

Lorelai huffed and turned to face out of her window. This meant however that when the car drive into the square she was facing away from the large congregation of people cheering and waving, but the sheer noise eventually captured her attention.

"Oh my God! What are they all doing here?!"

"Well, they're here for you aren't they..."

"But why?"

"Because we love you."

"Because who love what?!"

"Because THEY love you..." Luke tried to desperately backtrack, but Lorelai wasn't even listening.

"For me?" she asked quietly.

Luke just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke leapt out the van and ran round to open her door.

"In the wheelchair please."

"But Luuuuke..." Lorelai whined.

"Look, when you're at your house you can do what you want, but whilst you're here outside with me, you stay in the wheelchair. I do not want you fainting again ok?!"

"Fine..." Lorelai muttered, "Well let's go then..."

-a few hours later-

"I think the whole town was there!" Rory was still astonished at the turn-out considering how little preparation time there had been.

"Well... I am just so popular... What can I say... I'm adored..."

"Mmmm by some more than others eh?" Rory winked at her mother.

"And who would you be referring to my darling daughter?"

"Hmmm just this guy who potentially saved your life and now hasn't left your side for over 48 hours..."

"I don't know where you and Chris are getting these ideas from! Luke and I are just friends!"

"Mom!"

"No Rory! We are just friends and that is it."

"Is she trying to convince you now, that she and Luke are 'just friends'" Chris interjected as he wandered into the Gilmore girls living room.

"Oh yes..."

"Buying it?"

"Oh no..."

"But it's the truth!"

"Mom. Luke is in love with you. You are in love with Luke. You might be having his baby. What is so complicated?"

"What is so complicated?! Look, both of you!" She added, "Yes, when I was with Luke, I was happy, perhaps the happiest I've ever been," she admitted, "and yes we were going to get married and have kids but that's all gone now. I gave him an ultimatum and he said nothing. He watched me walk away and he did nothing. I need someone who can love me and show me how he feels; Luke can't do that!"

"Mom..." Rory sighed.

"Look, I know you both mean well but, I think... it's over... unless Luke suddenly grows a pair and works out how to declare his feelings... and trust me! After the mess we've been through... it'd have to be pretty damn impressive!" Lorelai grimaced slightly, "But that's never going to happen is it..." she murmured.

Her little rant had taken a lot out of Lorelai and she sagged into the sofa. Just as Rory was leaning over to give her mom a hug she saw someone walk past the window and away from the house. Someone in a plaid shirt and jeans. Someone who could have been listening in to the entire conversation. Rory smiled to herself and hoped that this could be the incentive that he needed to finally do something.

* * *

**So how is Luke going to use this information that's become available to him?! You'll just have to wait and see! :)**


	8. The Revelation

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**But longest chapter yet as an apology!**

**And by the end... the father will be known... get reading!**

* * *

-the next day-

"I can't believe Miss Patty and Babette didn't realise I was pregnant!"

"Well you're not showing too much and you didn't say anything..."

"Yeah but I assumed they just knew and it wasn't 'til the very end that I realised they didn't know, when Babette made some comment about drinking alcohol... Did you guys not tell everyone when I was in hospital...?!"

Rory looked awkwardly at the floor,

"Well I knew that if I said you were pregnant, then they'd ask me who the father was and well... you know..."

"Oh. Oh yeah... I, err, hadn't really thought about it like that... Maybe it was a good idea then... Not to say anything... We can just tell people when I know for certain?"

"I think that might be best Mom... and that could be any day now! The doctor said only a few days!"

"Yeah... Maybe it'd be best if I stayed at home 'til then, you know avoid any awkward circumstances..."

"You mean avoid Luke..."

"No..."

"Mom, you have to face him sometime, and your feelings for him!"

"I know, I know... But... What if he doesn't feel the same way...?" Lorelai looked down at the floor, trying to stop the tears she could feel coming, "Urgh, God... Why do I always start crying now?"

"It's the hormones Mom, all pregnant women are like it... and Mom? If what you're feeling is love for Luke... then I know he feels the same way."

Lorelai chuckled nervously,

"Thanks kid... Right how about you go get Mumma some provisions? Movies, junk food, coffee...?"

"Movies, yes. Junk food and coffee, no. Back in a sec!"

"Urgh."

-4 days later (Thursday)-

"This is a message for Miss Gilmore. This is Doctor Jenkins here about your paternity results. They have arrived and so I've scheduled you for an appointment on Thursday at 10:30 am. I would suggest that you bring both the gentlemen with you. Please ring to confirm your attendance of the appointment or to reschedule. Thank you, and I'll see you soon... Lorelai..."

Lorelai had played the message over and over, trying to read between the lines before deciding there really were no lines to read between. She'd already phoned Christopher, and in a very brief conversation, he'd agreed to meet then at the hospital for the appointment; she was still working up to phoning Luke. It was 7:45 already (she'd been so nervous she'd woken up at 6:30 without an alarm!) and she knew that Luke would need as much notice as possible. Finally gathering up the courage, she dialled the number from heart and quickly pressed call so she couldn't back out. It only rang a few times before a gruff voice picked up,

"This is Luke's diner."

"Luke, urm, hi! It's me. Urm Lorelai."

His voice immediately softened, and she could imagine him turning to face away from the crowds watching him on the phone.

"Lorelai, hi. How are you? I haven't seen you since, well since the party? How are you doing? I mean, Rory's popped in a few times to give me updates, but urm how are you? Oh... I've asked that a few times now haven't I?"

"Ha ha urm yes but that's ok... Yeah I'm, err, better thanks..."

"Good, that's good... So did you call for, urm, well any particular reason?"

"Oh right yes, well urm the hospital phoned and said the results are in and Doctor Jenkins has managed to fit us in at 10:30 so I was wondering if you were free..."

"Today?"

"Well, urm, yeah... But if you can't get cover that's fine..."

"No, it's fine Lorelai, I'll be there... So urm, do you want a lift or shall I just meet you there?"

"Well Rory has offered me a lift so how about I meet you at the hospital just before 10:30?"

"Yep sure, I'll see you there."

"Ok... Well see you later then..."

"Lorelai one second!"

"Urm, yeah...?"

"I'm glad... You urm... I... Miss... Sound..."

"Huh?!"

"I mean I'm glad you're feeling better... you sound better..."

"Oh err right... well thanks... well, see you at the hospital then!"

"Yeah bye..."

Luke put the phone down and turned round to a silent diner.

"What are you all staring at?" he growled.

"Three words Luke dear," Miss Patty said.

"I" Babette interjected.

"Love..." Miss Patty offered.

"You." Babette finished, and the whole diner cheered.

"Oh shut up the lot of you..." Luke grumbled and turned back to the kitchen to finish off the morning rush.

-10:25 at the hospital-

"Oh, God. What are they doing here?" Lorelai hissed into Rory's ear.

"Oh, right yeah about that... Well when you rang to tell me about the appointment I was on hold with grandma and grandpa so then when I went back to them they were just concerned so I told them there was no problem..."

"And then invited them?! This is going to be awkward enough anyway with Luke and Chris!"

"Mom! Relax! It'll be fine! Grandpa had already got Grandma to promise to behave!"

"Fat chance of that..." Lorelai grumbled, but she walked over to her parents to greet them.

"Mom... Dad... You didn't have to come..."

"Well we wanted to Lorelai. Whichever way this goes, you're going to need our help..." Emily muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean Mom?!" Lorelai asked through clenched teeth.

"Emily..." Richard warned, having noticed the two men walking up behind Lorelai, who along with Emily was completely oblivious to their arrival.

"Well if the baby is Christopher's then he's likely to just run away again and leave you paying for everything and raising that baby by yourself isn't he? And then if it's Luke's, yes maybe he will stick around but he won't be able to afford to contribute. I mean have you seen his apartment? So either way you're going to need your father's and my help again."

"Mom. You need to understand this very clearly. If this baby is Chris' then he will be here to both help out physically and with all costs. He's grown up alot since I was pregnant the first time, I mean; he has his own kid now that he's totally responsible for. He'd be there for this kid too. And if the baby is Luke's then he will be there too. He'll be a great father just like he basically was for Rory. And Luke is not poor! His business is doing great! And the reason he lives in a tiny apartment is because that's all the space he needs, so no Mom. It doesn't matter what the result of this test is, I will not need you. Ok?"

Emily looked flabbergasted and then a little embarrassed when she realised who was stood behind Lorelai. Lorelai had also sensed two people stood behind her, and turned slowly to face Chris and Luke.

"Sooo... I'm glad you could make it..." Lorelai mumbled embarrassed.

"Hi Lor... Rory, Richard... Emily..."

"Yeah pleasure as always Emily..." Luke muttered.

"Luke... Christopher... Glad you could make it..."Emily replied, her chin held high.

"Right so is everyone here then?" Doctor Jenkins asked as he came up behind them.

"Aaahhh... Jenky... How are you? Long time no see bro!"

"Lorelai Gilmore! Did you just call a doctor, 'Bro'?!" Emily's mouth was agape.

"No... I said 'Long time no see... so..."

Rory snickered,

"Yeah and then you interrupted me before I could finish the sentence which was going to be... 'Long time no see, so let's get on with this shall we?'" Lorelai finished with a smile, "Bro" she muttered.

Emily glared at her.

"Actually Mom, I think this might be easier it the doctor just tells me by myself and then I come out and tell the father myself... Is that ok?" Lorelai asked, turning to the group.

Everyone nodded, so Lorelai turned to Doctor Jenkins,

"Is that ok?"

"Whatever you're more comfortable with Miss Gilmore." He answered leading her into his office.

Lorelai turned to face the group, and then more to Chris and Luke,

"Well... See you all in a second then..."

-in doctor Jenkins' office-

"Your mother really is..."

"Evil, the devil, Satan...? Take your pick." Lorelai muttered.

"I was going to say interesting actually..."

"Uh huh... So... What's the verdict then Doc?"

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll talk you through the results?"

-a few minutes later-

"You're certain?" Lorelai breathed.

"Yes. These tests are very accurate. There is only a 1 in 10 billion chance that they're wrong."

"Woh."

"Are you ok? It always takes a few minutes to process this kind of thing..."

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine... Well I know what I need to do then don't I."

"Why don't you use my office? You can bring them in individually, so they don't have to hide their responses?" the doctor added kindly.

"Yes thank you... Well I better get started then... One person at a time..."

"Oh Miss Gilmore, there is one more piece of information that you should know..."

-a few minutes after that...-

The door to the doctor's office opened and Lorelai wandered out into the corridor. Rory looked hard at her mom, and realised she'd been crying,

"Oh mom..." she breathed.

"Chris...? Can I urm... talk to you?" Lorelai mumbled.

Rory felt her hands tighten into fists and she quickly inspected everyone else's expressions. Her dad had tightened up as well, grandma was failing to hide her smug smile, grandpa was unreadable and Luke... well Luke looked devastated. You would've thought someone had punched him in the stomach; he was barely able to stand. Her dad stumbled forward into the office and shut the door behind them. Emily and Richard sat back down on their chairs, but Luke remained standing.

"No... No..." he muttered.

"Luke, please just sit down..." Rory pleaded.

"No Rory, I have to leave. I'm not just going to sit here to wait for her to tell me it's not my baby. No thank you. Please tell her I had to leave. Please Rory." Luke was pleading now.

"Luke, please... You don't know that it's not yours..."

"Oh come on Rory, she was always going to tell the father first and that is why I need to leave now... And Rory? Don't stay away ok? Either of you..." He added. "Promise?"

"I promise. Oh and, erm, Luke? You'll always be the best dad a girl could ask for... I really want you to remember that..."

"Thanks Rory... It means... alot. So, so much." Luke gave one last look at the office door before turning and leaving.

"And good riddance." Emily muttered, glaring at Luke's retreating back.

"Grandma!"

"What?! He was never good enough for either of you! And it's a good thing Christopher didn't hear that little speech you just gave to him... It's not fair to call another man 'Dad' when you have a perfectly good one sat just metres away!"

"Perfectly good?! Look grandma, I love Dad, don't get me wrong, but he was a terrible father. He was barely there and was always letting me down! Not really attributes one looks for in a father!"

"Yes but he gave you other things didn't he..."

"Yeah grandma? Like what? Money? No. Presents? No. Attention? No. Earlobes. Well yes I'll give you that one."

"Don't you try and be funny with me Rory. I am your grandmother. Did your mother teach you to have any respect for your elders?!"

"Oh she taught me to give respect, but only to those who deserved it."

With that finishing statement, Rory flung herself back into her chair and began staring at the office door, willing her Mom to come out and confirm the father to her, as she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

-inside the office-

"Lor, I know I did it wrong the first time, and when I said I didn't want to be the father I was just scared... I'll be there for you this time. I will be a good father... Lorelai?"

"Chris," she said softly, "you're not the father."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! **

**PPHHHHHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**

**So Chris is nearly out of the picture, and it's Luke and Lorelai sailing from now... Not sure how much longer it will be... Few more chapters maybe? Let me know! **

**PLUS... guy for Rory coming in next chapter... still undecided on who... :)**


	9. The Gossip

Thanks for all the followers, favouriters, and reviewers :)

All advice is taken onboard and I thank you for it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

-inside Dr Jenkins' office-

"Oh thank God!"

Chris leant over and kissed Lorelai smack on the lips.

"Huh? What, huh?!" Lorelai was completely and utterly confused, "Chris, I thought you wanted to be the father...?!"

"What?! Oh dear God no! I just said that little piece a second ago because I thought I must be the father, and I wanted you to think that I wanted it too... But Lorelai, come on! I'm a terrible father! Well I was to Rory anyway... No, I am not prepared to screw up the life of another kid. Yes, me and Gigi are doing pretty good now, well great actually, but I couldn't take the responsibility of another kid! No. And anyway... this will make it much easier for you and Diner man to finally sort yourself out." Chris added the last bit softly. "I always believed Lor, that you and me were meant to be. I really genuinely believed it. Like when I broke you guys up at your parents vow renewal, I honestly did it so we could be together. But I know now that I was wrong, I'm not the man for you Lorelai, Luke is."

Tears were sliding down Lorelai's face,

"Chris, I..."

"I know. And Lor? It's taken me a long time to realise this but, I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, but," he quickly added noticing Lorelai's completely confused expression, "I am not, in love with you."

With that, Chris leant over and kissed Lorelai softly on the cheek.

"See ya around beautiful."

Chris turned and walked to the door,

"I love you too, Christopher Hayden."

Chris smiled, and was about to leave when suddenly Lorelai blurted out,

"Wait a sec! At the beginning you said that you only said all the stuff about 'being excited' because you assumed I was about to say you were the father... Why would you think that? I'd made no suggestions that it was yours had I?!"

"Well it was because you asked to speak to me first, so all of us out there assumed that then I must be the father..."

"You all assumed..."

"Well, yeah..."

"Oh God... Luke!"

Lorelai quickly pulled open the office door and ran out into the corridor, to find herself face to face with a glaring Rory, a thoroughly pissed of Emily, a slightly bemused Richard and... No Luke.

"Mom! What's happening?! Who's the father?!"

Lorelai wasn't listening though; she was looking frantically up and down the corridor.

"What huh? Rory, where's Luke?"

"He's gone Mom. He didn't want to wait around to just be told that he wasn't the father of the love of his life's baby. Kinda understandable don't you think?"

"What?! He's gone?! But there's something I need to tell him... Something important!"

"Wait... does that mean...?"

"Mean what?"

"Luke? Luke's the father?!"

"Yes of course! But now where is he so I can tell him?!"

"Well when you took Chris in first, we all just assumed that it was his baby... Well Grandma definitely did..." she muttered.

"What?! Why did you all do that?! Chris did it too! I just wanted to get what I thought would be the hardest conversation out of the way... Not that it ended up that way..."

"Oh yeah dad... how did he take the news? Is he devastated?"

"Devastated?!" Lorelai snorted. "He's over the moon! Couldn't take the responsibility of failing another child apparently..."

"Really... Wow... Well ok then! Dad!"

"Hey kiddo! Did your mom tell you?! I'm not going to be a dad again!"

"Christopher what is this?!" Emily growled.

"You heard Grandma. Luke is the father, not dad."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, don't you take that tone with me again young lady."

"Mom! What is going on here?! Rory?"

"Well," said Richard standing up and joining the conversation, "Emily made some rather ill timed comments about Luke's suitability of being a part of this family, and Rory took offence. Personally I'm thrilled either way," he finished hugging his daughter. "I know you love that man and I happen to know he loves you too, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks daddy," Lorelai smiled.

"Richard?! How could you?! That man is completely unsuitable for Lorelai, Rory and the baby. Christopher!" Emily turned her attention back to Chris again, "You could just raise it as your own! No-one would ever have to know! It could be our little secret!"

Christopher burst out laughing, "Oh Emily... Never. Ever. I love Lorelai, she's my best friend, but I think I've already proved my parenting skills are not up to scratch; Gigi and Rory are more than enough for me." He smiled at Lorelai and Rory, "Now I need to go and pick Gigi up actually, so I'll be off. Goodbye Lorelai," he said hugging Lorelai tightly, "Maybe when everything's calmed down, we can meet up for lunch? And you better not forget to invite me to the wedding..." he finished with a wink.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Chris and tried to ignore Rory's smug grin.

"See ya later kiddo, push her in the right direction for me ok? I love you Rory, don't forget that."

"I will dad don't worry. And I love you too, don't you forget that!" Rory replied hugging him tightly too.

"Richard." He said, giving Richard a strong handshake. Chris finally turned to Emily, "Oh Emily... Always a pleasure..."

And with a delicate kiss on Emily's cheek, Christopher turned and walked away chuckling to himself. At the end of the corridor he turned around to shout, "Good luck Gilmore Girls!"

When Chris turned around the corridor, Lorelai turned to face Rory.

"Quick, Luke! I have to find him! I need to tell him... Everything!"

"Loreali. We need to talk before you go running off..."

"No Mom. You and I can talk later, and trust me it's not going to end well for you. However right now I need to fine Luke so... bye!"

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and ran off down the corridor pulling Rory behind her.

"Bye dad!" she shouted over her shoulder as the pair of them disappeared around the corridor.

Emily turned on her husband, "Richard, I..."

"Oh not now Emily! I can feel a headache coming on and I already know I'm going to disagree with nearly everything you say, so just don't bother ok?"

-just outside Star's Hollow-

"Rooooorrrrryyyyyyyyy... Hurry up!"

"Mom, relax! We'll be there in 2 minutes!"

"Well that's 2 minutes too long...!"

"30 seconds...!"

"I could run there quicker than that..."

"Phhaaa... not likely!"

"I could." Lorelai pouted. "If I wasn't in heels, a tight skirt and pregnant..."

"Uh huh..."

"You're just agreeing with me to shut me up..."

"It's what you do to Crazy ladies..."

"Crazy lady..."

"Huh?"

"That's what he called me..."

"Oh mom... It'll be ok. Everything will work itself out..."

"You really think that?"

"I do. And look... we've arrived!"

"You distracted me!"

Rory flashed her mother a quick grin.

"Well come on then, spit spot!"

"Spit spot?!"

"Procrastinating!"

"Fine... but spit spot?!"

"Mom!"

-inside Luke's diner-

"Look, Kirk. I'm already having a bad day, the lunch rush has just begun and you're choosing, right now, to be this annoying...?" Luke was almost growling at Kirk who was seemingly oblivious to Luke's annoyance.

"Well I just can't decide... Should I have fries or not? It's a very hard decision Luke. Now normally Lulu, my girlfriend Lulu, would decide for me, but she's away and I just can't decide... Right you know what. I have decided. Luke, cheeseburger and fries please."

"Coming up..." Luke muttered.

Luke turned away from a very please Kirk and found himself face to face with Taylor Doose.

"Luke please."

"Taylor, I already said no so just leave it!"

"But it's for the town...!"

"Taylor. Has that line ever worked on me?"

"Well no..."

"So why on earth would think it would work now?"

"Well it's always worth a try..." Taylor muttered, leaving the diner with his wad of posters advertising the latest town event.

"Oh Luke sweetie? Could you pour us a little more coffee?" asked Miss Patty from across the diner.

"Yeah our throats are parched!" Babette added.

"Coming up ladies... Now can I get anything else for you?"

"Well there is one thing sugar... What are you going to do about Lorelai?! You guys seemed so close at that party you threw when she got out of hospital and now nothing! Oh and by the way, you and Rory never did say why she was in hospital in the first place... It can't have just been exhaustion..."

"Oh Babette...!"

"Yeah Luke, she's not seeing anybody, you're not seeing anybody..." Miss Patty interjected.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Luke grumbled.

"Really?! Lorelai's got a new man? An intriguing twist in the Luke and Lorelai tale..."

"Shut up Kirk. Look, if you guys are so interested in the gossip, why don't you go ask someone more likely to actually tell you something yeah?"

"Yeah but Lorelai's even harder to pin down then you are!" Miss Patty whined, "And did you say new man...?"

"Yeah I haven't seen any new fella!"

"Well I wouldn't call him new..." Luke muttered.

"Oh it's an ex... Oh is it that lovely teacher from Chilton... Max wasn't it? Oh I liked him!"

"It's not Jason is it?! He was such an ass!"

"Babette!"

"I'm just saying what I saw!"

"No it's not Max and it's not Jason... Now please just leave me alone!"

"Oh no. Not... Not Christopher! Again?!" Miss Patty suddenly realised.

"Oh Lucas doll! I'm sure it's just temporary! Everyone knows you two belong together!"

"No Babette... It's a pretty serious commitment they're making..."

"She's not marrying him is she?!"

"Look I really don't think it's me you should be discussing this with... I've got other customers; I'll speak to you soon."

Luke turned away from the gossiping pair and disappeared into the kitchen. Babette turned to Miss Patty,

"Did you see his face? He's devastated!"

"I think he still loves her..." Miss Patty replied.

"Lorelai? Well of course he does. But Christopher... again?!"

"I know... Maybe we should have a word with her...?"

"Yeah I'll pop round to see her later on, try and find out what's going on with her. I mean, she was so in love with him! I don't know what happened but he obviously hurt her, but I'm sure she still loves him..."

"We've just got to make her realise that... Wait look, isn't that her now coming towards the diner?"

"You're right! We'll just grab her now... Lorelai! Lorelai! Over here!" Babette called out as Lorelai came running into the diner.

"Not now Babette, later. Luke! Luuuuuuke! LUKE!"

There was a crash from the kitchen and a startled looking Luke came running out.

"Yes, what's wrong?! Who shouted?! It's... Oh. It's you." Luke's stare turned icy. "What do you want?"

"Luke I need to talk to you, you ran away earlier before and I never got the chance to say..." Lorelai realised the entire diner had gone silent. She wandered over to the counter and leaned over towards Luke, "Can we go somewhere more private to talk...?"

"No here's fine. I really don't care what it is that you have to say to me so just say it here. Might as well give all the gossips in this town an easier job."

"Luke, please... I need to talk to you... Alone..." Lorelai whispered.

"Oh come on Lorelai, everyone will know within the hour anyway so why not just let them know right now. You're disrupting my diner, so either say what you want to or just leave." Luke was getting angry now, "It's not like it's mine anyway..." he muttered.

Lorelai was angry to now. "Fine. If this is how you want it, fine." Lorelai turned to Rory who'd parked up the car and ran into the diner after her mother. "Rory come here. I need you to help me up onto the counter."

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea... in your condition..."

"You're right." Lorelai took her heels off, "That's better."

"Lorelai..." Luke warned.

The whole diner was deathly silent; Miss Patty and Babette couldn't believe their luck – the best gossip the town had had in months and they got to see it firsthand. Rory had decided that her mother was going to climb on to the counter regardless, so had decided she'd just help her up. Eventually Lorelai made it on top and she stood up straight.

"Right can everyone hear me? Great. So I've got some news for you all. I'm pregnant."

You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was broken only by Rory letting out an ill hidden squeal when someone appeared at the curtains leading up to Luke's apartment.

"Jess!"

Everyone in the diner turned and stared.

"Woh. What did I miss?"

"Lorelai's pregnant!" Babette shouted from the background.

"Huh. Who's the father?"

"Well Jess, good question and thank you for asking," Lorelai replied. "And the answer is, drum roll please..." The diner remained deathly silent, "Anyway... The father is, our very own... Luke Danes everybody! Woo! Yeah!"

The diner remained deathly silent. Everyone was completely shocked. None more so, than Luke.

"Huh." Replied Jess.

* * *

**So I picked Jess... I love Jess.**

**Well that's Chris essentially done... Try not to cheer too loud guys! ;)**

**Few more chapters now just to sort out everyone's feelings...! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! :) **


	10. The Proposals

**It's been so long! Well a week... I'm sorry! :(**

**Well here's the newest chapter... Also the longest as I thought you deserved it! Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting... I love it! :D**

* * *

-a few silent seconds later-

"That's cool." Added Jess.

The diner remained deathly silent.

"Soooo... Rory...? Could I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Rory nodded mutely, her eyes not moving from her mother who was staring right into Luke's eyes. Jess wandered over and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the diner and away from the silent crowd that was still enraptured with Lorelai's confession.

Inside Luke's head, thoughts were whirling at 1000mph. Mine? Did she just say that the baby's mine? Really mine? But that means... I'm going to be a dad... Again... But with Lorelai... With Lorelai... Lorelai Gilmore... The woman I love... The woman I'm in love with... My soulmate. Lorelai...

"Lorelai..." he breathed.

Suddenly without thinking he'd jumped up onto the diner counter too and was standing face to face with Lorelai, their lips mere inches from each other. Lorelai looked directly into his eyes, into his soul and all she could see was love. Complete love and adoration for her... and their baby... babies... His lips were so close, so close she could be kissing them within milliseconds... But she couldn't forget that the whole town was staring. She blinked hard and when she opened her eyes Luke was gone. No wait, he wasn't gone... He was kneeling... On one knee...

"Oh my God." Lorelai breathed as she looked down into the beautiful eyes staring up at her, her gaze only slightly stolen by the beautiful ring he was holding up in front of her.

"Luke?" she asked weakly, "When did you...? I..."

"Lorelai, I love you. I love every part of you and I want to forever. Ever since you turned up at my diner being annoying and demanding coffee I have loved you. I've watched as you've broken hearts and had your own heart broken, wishing desperately inside that you would see me for something other than a coffee dispenser."

"Luke, I..."

"No, please let me finish. And then finally you did, and it was amazing. If I think back over my life nearly all of the happiest moments of my life star you in the lead role, but unfortunately... so do most of the worst ones. But all of them are my fault. I dropped you, pushed you, neglected you... I was a bad boyfriend and a terrible fiancé. I lied and kept secrets and then blamed you when you weren't happy. But Lorelai, I need you in my life. It was like... Before us my life was in black and white but then you were in it... Suddenly everything was full of colour and life but then we were apart and everything was black and white again..."

"So cute!" Babette screeched.

"Shut up Babette!" the whole diner chorused.

"Sorry sugar, you were saying?!"

"Right. So yeah, everything was black and white. I sulked around this place, angry and sad that I'd let you slip away again until I got that phone call from you and suddenly my whole world fell away. When I arrived at your house I thought you were dead. I thought you had died and left me to live all alone. I knew in that instant that if you weren't in my life... Well there was no point me being in it either..." Luke looked down a little then, embarrassed by how open he was being. He felt a hand slide down his cheek and he looked up at Lorelai to see tears flowing down her cheeks. He stood up so that he was now looking down at her.

"But you weren't dead. You were alive. And then there was the baby..."

"Baby?!" Miss Patty gasped, Luke ignored her.

"But there was also Christopher. I knew you loved him once, and I didn't know how you felt about him now but I knew I wasn't going to give you up this time. I would have stepped back yes if you had chosen him, but I would've always been there waiting because I loved you. It wasn't until we got back from the hospital that I may have overheard a conversation with you, Rory and Christopher that I realised you did love me too. I also knew that I needed to do something big and pro-active to show you how genuine I was this time. So I found the perfect ring and I was planning the perfect proposal... I spose that doesn't really matter anymore..."

"But this morning Luke," Lorelai was struggling to speak through her tears, "At the hospital... You just left. You ran away when you thought it was Christopher's baby... Were you just going to give up then?"

"For one awful second... Yes. But the reason I left wasn't because I didn't want to be with you Lorelai! I just thought you would want some space with your family and I didn't want you to see how upset I was... I was gunna give it a few days and then try and find out was happening between all of you before I decided how to proceed..."

"Oh Luke..."

"So, Lorelai Gilmore. You are the love of my life and I am completely and totally in love with you, will you marry me?"

The whole diner held its breath.

-out at the bridge over the lake-

"Jess, where are you taking me? Where are we going?"

"To our spot."

"To our what?!"

"Our spot. When I think of you, this is where you are. Here."

"Oh."

Jess sat down on the bridge and dangled his legs over the side. Rory stood awkwardly for a few seconds before sitting down next to him.

"Jess?" she asked, "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Well I've been meaning to visit for a while now and then when Luke called it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Luke called you?"

"Yeah... I think he wanted some support or something... But the reason I'd wanted come before that... Was to see you."

"Me? Why? The last time you saw me... I was horrible... How can you still even like me?"

"Because I care about you Rory. And I thought you deserved a heads up."

"Heads up?"

"Yeah... Well I've written a new book."

"That's great Jess! Oh I'm so proud of you! What's it called?"

"Uh huh... Well..."

"Come on Jess! Why can't you tell me?"

"It's called... 'The love of a lifetime.'"

Rory tried not to giggle.

"You wrote... A romance novel...?" she asked slyly.

"Not romance so much... More love..."

Rory sobered up at Jess' serious expression.

"I see... But I still don't understand why I would need a head's up...? Jess?"

"It's our story Rory."

"What do you mean 'our story'?"

"Well I've always kept a kind of journal of sorts... So the book is a sort of documentation of our relationship with all of my thoughts and reasonings in it I guess..."

"Oh Jess..."

"Look Rory, you will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. I owe a lot to Luke too, but without you I'd be even further adrift. I just thought you should know about the book, that's all."

"I appreciate you telling me Jess... I also look forward to reading it..."

"You're going to read it?!"

"Well of course! Jess you have such a great mind! I'd read it no matter what it was about!"

"Thank you Rory... Maybe we should get back to the diner though? Make sure we haven't missed anything too exciting..."

Rory nodded and linked her fingers through his and started walking away towards the diner. Jess' eyebrows shot up but he remained silent and allowed himself to be pulled along.

-at the diner-

Lorelai pushed up onto tip toes and gave Luke a quick, warm kiss before taking his hand.

"I love you too Luke Danes... but no." Lorelai curled his hand around the ring and looked up into his devastated expression.

The whole diner went into uproar.

"Nooooo!"

"Lorelai!"

"Baby?!"

"How could you?!"

"Baby?!"

"The man just poured his heart out to you!"

Rory and Jess wandered into the diner at this point completely bemused at the shouting and the two people stood on the counter staring into each other's eyes.

"Miss Patty, Babette? What's going on?!" Rory whispered.

"Luke just poured his heart out to your Mom and then proposed!"

"Huh. He did it... I thought he'd bottle..." Jess replied.

"Proposed?! And you knew?!" Rory said shocked, turning on Jess.

"But Rory hun! Your Mom said no!"

"What?! But she loves Luke!"

"Oh she said that too doll, but said no to the marriage! Maybe you should go speak to her! They've been staring like that for over a minute now...!" Babette added.

"Yeah I will..." Rory moved through the crowds and started pulling on her Mom's leg.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" she hissed.

The shaking shook Lorelai out of her gaze with Luke and she looked down surprised to see her daughter.

"Rory... I..."

"Mom!"

Lorelai looked around at the mayhem around her, her senses slowly coming back.

"Oi! SHUT UP!" Lorelai shouted.

The entire diner went silent again and looked back at the pair on the counter.

"Lorelai please..." Luke's eyes betrayed his pain and Lorelai had to look away for a second.

"When I say no... What I mean is not now... I want you to propose because you want to be with me not because you're scared of losing me. Luke. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our... babies..."

"Babies...?" Luke whispered.

"Twins..." She whispered back.

Luke couldn't help the little grin that slid onto his face. Lorelai turned to address the diner full of people watching.

"Now. I'm going to go home with my present daughter. If you could all wait 'til I'm out of ear shot before you start talking about me, that'd be great. Now, Rory? A little help?"

Rory helped her mother off the counter and together they walked out into the square. Rory looked around for Jess but he'd disappeared again, and she couldn't help but feel her heart drop a little.

"So what did lover boy want then?"

"Oh Mom...!"

"Come on Rory, tell Mommy..." Lorelai winked slyly at her daughter.

"Well he came to tell me he'd written a book..."

"He came all the way to tell you that?"

"About me..."

"He wrote a book about you?!"

Lorelai stopped walking.

"What's it called?" she demanded.

Rory looked awkwardly at the ground, before meeting her mother's gaze.

"The love of a lifetime..."

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I always knew that boy loved you but wow!"

"Mom! I thought you hated Jess!"

"I didn't hate him... But my mild dislike for him doesn't mean I couldn't see that he completely adored you. Even when he was an ass I knew he loved you."

"Well that makes one of us..."

"Oh Rory..."

Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and they walked home in silence.

-5 minutes later at Rory and Lorelai's house-

"Looks like Kirk's got his job back at the post office..." Lorelai sighed.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

Lorelai pointed to the wad of paper she could see on the top of the steps. She wandered up and bent down carefully to pick it up. Her mouth turned up in a small smile when she realised what it was.

"Maybe it's not Kirk who's got the gig as postman," she smiled as she handed the paper over to Rory, "It's for you."

Rory looked down at the thick wad of paper and then at the writing on the front page.

The Love of a Lifetime

Jess Mariano

There was note stuck on the front that read,

"Rory, I thought you should get to read it first, let me know what you think about the ending, all my love Jess"

She wandered past her grinning mother into her bedroom and snuggled up in her bed. She took a deep breath and read the first page, it was the dedication:

Everyone has someone who leads them to greatness,

It can be a chance meeting,

a momentary acquaintance,

or someone who spans the decades.

A friend, a teacher,

a lover.

But once you've found them, hold on tight.

They only come once.

Dodger

Rory knew she was crying. The tears were cascading down her face and she had absolutely no control over them at all. She turned over the page and began reading.

-a week later-

"Mom! Come on! We're going to be late! Mom?!"

Rory ran upstairs to her mother's room, where she found Lorelai looking sadly at all her outfits.

"Everything makes me look fat."

"Mom. You are barely showing. It's the tiniest bump."

"I just want to look perfect you know? This is the first time Luke and I have seen each other since the whole... rejected proposal... Well ignoring when he ran over to say he was having to fly out to New Mexico because Anna had broken her leg... But that doesn't count."

"Mom. Luke always thinks you look beautiful. And wear this one."

Rory had picked up a new pale blue dress that Lorelai had only bought a month or so before and was unworn.

"Now hurry up!"

-20 minutes later near the town square-

"Rory I don't get why there's such a rush! We're just going to Luke's!"

Rory turned to face her mother.

"Mom."

"Yes Rory.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why... gah!"

Rory had jumped at her mother with a blindfold and had wrapped it tightly around her eyes so Lorelai was now completely blind.

"Rory!" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, I'm right here. Take my hand. Now just follow me and stop moaning!"

"Rory..." Lorelai warned, "Don't make me play the Mom card..."

Rory just laughed, and kept walking towards the centre of the square. She stopped walking and turned to face her mom.

"You ready?" she whispered.

"What for?" Lorelai whispered in reply.

"The rest of your life..."

"Yes." Said Lorelai confidently.

Rory smiled and pulled the blindfold enjoying the extremely shocked look on her mother's face as Lorelai took in what she was seeing. Everyone Lorelai knew was in the square. All of her friends and her family including Emily and Richard, even Christopher! Everyone was smiling and holding large bouquets of flowers ranging from roses to daisies. A soft melody began and she saw Lane's band playing softly beside the gazebo and a dark haired figure who was the only one not staring at her. She looked over at her daughter and saw that their gaze was locked. She smiled and then started scanning the crowd for the one face she'd been missing. Just as she was beginning to lose hope and wonder what on earth was happening she notice the figure inside the gazebo itself. It was a tall, strong looking man, with soft brown wavy hair and a small amount of stubble on his face. He had a smouldering gaze and was wearing a beautiful fitted suit and he was staring right at her.

"Luke..." she breathed, feeling herself walk forward without even telling herself to do it.

Suddenly she was in the gazebo and she was inches away from the only man she had ever truly loved.

"Lorelai. I dreamed of a thousand ways to ask you this question. It had to be perfect. So I thought of what was important to you and I realised that above pie and above coffee, there were two more things; your family and your friends. So I've gathered them all here, right now together, so they can all hear me ask this very important question."

Luke knelt down onto one knee, and gently pulled the ring out and presented it to a beaming Lorelai.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I love you more than anyone has ever been loved before. Will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Semi-cliffhanger... **

**I am a bit worried that some of the Luke admitting his feelings stuff is slightly OOC but I decided I just wanted him to confess his feelings, but please let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	11. The Wedding

**I am so sorry. It's been so long! I hope it's vaguely worth it and you still enjoy, thank you! :)**

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Lorelai woke up early and rolled over, seeking out Luke's warm body for comfort but was sad when all she could feel was cold sheets. She rolled back over and found herself face to face with a smiling Rory who was kneeling by the side of her bed.

"Aaahhh you're awake! Let's get this thing going!" she crowed happily.

"Rory my darling daughter; too loud, too early."

"Sorry..." she whispered, "But I'm just so excited! It's your wedding day and you haven't run away yet!" she finished shouting again.

"Oh there's still plenty of time for that!" Lorelai winked at her daughter. "Now, what are we starting with? We've got 4 hours yes?"

"Yep." Rory grinned bounding up on to her feet. "Right let's get the dress out but we'll start with your hair and make-up."

"Urm Rory..." Lorelai said as Rory bounded over to the wardrobe, pulling open the doors to reveal... an empty wardrobe.

"Oh my God Mom! Where's your dress?! Why would someone take it?! Where have you left it?!" Rory cried.

"Yeah about that..." Lorelai murmured guiltily as she pulled down the duvet cover to reveal that she was already wearing her dress. She grinned happily at her bemused daughter. "What?! It's quite comfy and I just love it so much..."

"Oh Mom..." Rory cried running over to hug her mom. "Right there will be no crying today. Now. Let's get your hair and make-up done then shall we?"

-Luke's apartment-

The diner was closed today, not that anybody would've turned up; anyone that would go was already busy all day anyway. Jess wandered up the stairs to the apartment thinking about how much his and Rory's relationship had progressed in just three weeks, and was surprised to find Luke already fully dressed and ready to go. Luke span around as soon as he heard Jess wander in.

"Jess! Where have you been?! I might've needed your help, I might've... I dunno something!"

"Luke relax! I just went to see Rory quickly to check she was all set there and then I came straight back."

"And? Is everything alright?!"

"Yes Luke, you need to relax or it's gunna be you in hospital this time. You'll have a coronary if you don't relax."

Luke let out a deep breath.

"Thanks Jess. I just want everything to be perfect for her you know? I mean it's all been organised so quick..."

"Luke. Everything is sorted and everything will be perfect. Everything is falling into place. Just go with it yeah?"

"Great best man speech Jess." Luke replied wryly.

"Huh."

-Gilmore mansion-

"Right Emily. Do you remember your selection of approved conversation topics and comments you're allowed to say to Luke?"

"Yes thank you Richard." Emily replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I'm just joking dear. Now we said we'd meet at Lorelai's 1 hour before, so we should be off in a few minutes do you think?"

"I'm sure that'll be fine Richard." Emily looked down for a second.

"Emily? Is something the matter?" Richard asked kindly.

"I just... All I want is for her to be happy Richard and provided for; I also really thought that Christopher could give her everything..."

"I know you did Emily. But Lorelai can make her own decisions. She loves Luke and he evidently completely adores her and I know that they will be very very happy together." Richard replied confidently smiling as he remembered the conversation he and Lorelai had had a few days after the proposal...

_"Greta? Greta? The door Greta? Oh fine I'll get it myself..." Richard said grumbling to himself. "Lorelai! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" he said smiling at his only daughter who was stood nervously on the doorstep. "All alone are you? No Luke?"_

_"No Luke had to work and he thought it be best if I asked you alone..." Lorelai replied._

_"Well come on in, don't just stand there."_

_"Right yes." Replied Lorelai stepping through the large doorway. "This will only take a second anyway..."_

_"Ok..." said Richard, slightly hesitant now._

_"Basically... I know you and Mom were at the proposal..."_

_"Which was beautiful by the way." Richard interjected, "Very thoughtful man you've got there."_

_"I know," said Lorelai smiling, "Well what I wanted to ask was... Are you and Mom going to support our relationship?" the last part came out very quickly as Lorelai stared studiously at her shoes._

_"Lorelai? Lorelai look at me please."_

_Lorelai looked up nervously. _

_"Of course we will."_

_"And Mom?"_

_"Of course we will."_

_"Are you sure?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her face again._

_"Luke came to the house the day before to speak to your mother and I directly. We all spoke honestly and cleared up all of our issues. Your mother voiced her concerns towards his suitability and Luke responded... Words were said but a compromise was reached; your happiness."_

_"Well then there's just one more thing I need to say then..." Lorelai replied._

_"Yes?" said Richard sighing._

_"Daddy?" asked Lorelai, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"_

_You wouldn't have found a happier man that day than Richard Gilmore._

-1 hour 'til the wedding-

"Oh Mom, you look so beautiful." Said Rory, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"Don't you dare! If you start, then I'll start and it'll just ruin all your amazing work!"

Rory breathed in deeply and smiled, "You're right. So, are you ready?!"

"I think so sweets!" Lorelai grinned back, "I think this is the first time I've been early for anything!" she winked, but then added seriously, "And you really can't tell I'm pregnant...?"

Rory looked up into her mom's eyes.

"Mom. You look beautiful. You're literally glowing. But no," she added, "You can't see the baby bump. Stop worrying!"

"I just don't want people who don't know what's happened judging us and thinking that we're just getting married because of the babies!"

"Oh Mom! No-one will think that, and you can't tell; I promise!"

Lorelai laughed gently, "Ok... So... Shall we go watch some telly?!"

"If that's what the bride wants..." said Rory winking at her Mom.

-1 hour and 30 minutes or 2 episodes or Grey's Anatomy later...-

"Crap!"

-5 hours later-

"I would now like to invite the newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple – Luke and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!"

Luke stood up and presented a hand to Lorelai, "May I have this dance Mrs Gilmore-Danes?"

"Of course Mr Danes. And that's Mrs Danes to you." She replied winking, "Well I thought I'd have one day of just 'Danes' and then I'll put the 'Gilmore' back in..."

But by this point Luke wasn't listening, he was too busy gazing into the eyes of his beautiful bride and gently waltzing her around the dance floor whilst feeling her stomach pressed into his when suddenly...

"Oh My God! Luke?! Did you feel that?!" Lorelai's head snapped up.

Luke was stunned, "Was that...?! Was that the babies kicking?!"

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. She stepped up onto tippy toes as Luke pressed his mouth to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you Luke Danes."

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

The pair continued dancing in their own little world as more couples joined them, with Rory and Jess pressed equally tight together nearby.

"Well that was pretty perfect don't you think?" Rory murmured into Jess' neck.

"Yeah it was..." he agreed staring into her smiling face.

"What...?" she asked suddenly dubious at his staring, "Do I have food on my face or something...?"

Jess laughed, "No... You're just so beautiful."

"Oh... You're pretty handsome yourself..." she replied laughing, "But oh my gosh! You will not believe the day me and mom had two days ago! It was a 'This is your life' of exes!"

Jess' eyebrows shot up, "Huh... Why are you only telling me this now...?"

"Well I've been a bit busy and... The time! Aaahh! One second Jess!"

Rory untangled herself from Jess' arms and dodged through the crowd looking for her Mom and Luke, but leaving behind a slightly hurt and confused looking Jess.

"Luke!" she cried finally, "Luke, you need to go now if you want to catch your plane!"

"Plane? Plane! Right! Lorelai, we need to leave right now!" he said turning to his new bride.

"What why? I thought we decided we weren't going to have a honeymoon?!"

"Yeah well I changed my mind," he replied grinning, "Caribbean alright for you?!"

Lorelai just grinned and kissed her new husband, "Perfect. But I need to find my parents first?"

"They're just over there Mom, but hurry!"

"Alright, alright! I'm carrying two extra remember!"

Luke smiled lovingly at his wife's disappearing back before turning to Rory, "Thank you for everything Rory..."

"Luke I'm so happy for you guys!" Rory leant up and hugged her new step-father, "I'm just so glad you're officially in my life now," she said laughing.

"Me too kid. So I better go find her again and we'll be off... You've got all the contact numbers yeah?"

"Alright 'Dad'," Rory laughed, "I'll be fine... I have Jess anyway..." she said smiling coyly.

"Yes you do... Take care of each other." Luke pressed a quick kiss on Rory's cheek and quickly ran off to find his new wife.

Rory wandered around looking for Jess for a moment, before walking to the bridge knowing just where he'd be.

"Jess? Are you ok?"

Jess looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah... I just needed some space from the party... Are you ok?"

"Well I'm great..." she smiled. She sat down next to him and swung her legs over the bridge too and leant her head onto his shoulder.

"Weren't you telling me a story about yours and your mum's exes...?" he finally said.

"Aaahhh..." said Rory suddenly grinning, "That's what you're sulking about!"

"Huh?! I'm not sulking!" he replied defensively.

"Jess! It's all innocent! To be honest 'awkward' is the word coming to mind!" she smiled.

"Well come on then... Let me hear the story..."

"Well it all started when we went into this coffee shop..."

* * *

**Just a tiny cliff-hanger... I always wanted for exes of Rory and Lorelai to reappear again so I thought I'd write it myself! :)**


	12. The Ex-Boyfriends

**2 updates in 2 days! Woh! ;) and this is a long'un!**

**More of a filler chapter though, but hopefully a nice read, enjoy! :)**

* * *

-at the bridge-

"Weren't you telling me a story about yours and your mum's exes...?" he finally said.

"Aaahhh..." said Rory suddenly grinning, "That's what you're sulking about!"

"Huh?! I'm not sulking!" he replied defensively.

"Jess! It's all innocent! To be honest 'awkward' is the word coming to mind!" she smiled.

"Well come on then... Let me hear the story..."

"Well it all started when we went into this coffee shop..."

-2 days ago in a coffee shop in Hartford-

"Are you sure you don't mind Mom? I know Luke's banned you from coffee and I don't want to be cruel...?"

"Oh I'm fine... I'll just sniff yours...!" replied Lorelai grinning wickedly.

The pair had been shopping around for last minute wedding details and Lorelai had finally found the perfect hair clasp; all she needed now was her wedding night lingerie...

"I love coffee. I don't understand how you're surviving without it!" Rory murmured into her mug.

"Well I do have a little secret to tell you..." replied Lorelai whispering, "I always sneak a cup or two a day...!"

"Mom?! Coffee is bad for the babies!"

"Hey! You turned out alright!" Lorelai winked in return, "I'm pretty sure Luke knows, but he's not going to say anything..."

"Oh Mother..."

The mother and daughter sat silently for a few moments with their drinks until Lorelai decided she was ready to continue shopping.

"One sec honey, I just want to go grab a napkin and then we can be off."

"Sure Mom, I'll wait outside."

Lorelai wandered further back into the coffee shop but as she grabbed some napkins she knocked a bunch of spoons on the floor and as she bent over to pick them up she felt a hand on her bum, and a male voice in her ear, "Those are a fine pair of legs and I was just wondering if, Lorelai?!"

-5 minutes earlier-

The man was scanning the coffee shop looking for the statuesque brunette he'd seen moments before. He hadn't got a good look of her face but from the male interest around her he knew she was very attractive and therefore his type. He'd planned to make a move but had now lost where she was sat... Just as he was about to give up and leave her saw her again weaving her way through to the central stand with the napkins, spoons and extras. He immediately jumped up and set off on a pass to intercept her and ended up nearly walking into her when she bent over unexpectedly. He realised with a jolt that his hand was on her ass, and knowing that his moment was slipping through his fingers he decided to just say the words he was thinking...

"Those are a fine pair of legs and I was just wondering if, Lorelai?!"

"Jason?!"

"Oh my God!"

"Jason! Why is your hand... still... on my bum?"

"Oh right..." Jason pulled his hand away quickly.

"Urm... Wow... How are you Jason? It's been what 4 years...?"

"Around that yeah... You look great though, seeing anyone?"

"Jason..."

"Lorelai I know I blew it the other time but... would you ever forgive me and give me another chance?!"

"Jason! We haven't spoken in 4 years! Not since you decided to sue my father and then just turn up at my Inn opening! You can't just now say you want me back!"

"Oh Lorelai please! That's all behind us now! Will you please think about it? Look here's my card!"

Jason thrust a business card at her and was now trying to beat a hasty retreat so she couldn't give it back to him.

"Jason, I promise you I'm not going to ring. One, for all the reasons I gave before and two because actually I'm with someone right now..."

"Oh Lorelai, I know you. It'll last a few weeks, maybe a couple of months, and then you'll runaway. Why not just dump him now and be with me? I can make you happy Lorelai."

"Jason, I'm not just with someone. I'm engaged, getting married in two days in fact, and we're having twins in a few months."

Jason went deathly pale and silent.

"Oh."

"But I mean... I suppose I could just ditch Luke and run away with you... Me, you and the twins... Oh how perfect it sounds..."

Jason's jaw was agape, "Goodbye Lorelai." He replied curtly before turning around and leaving very quickly from the coffee shop.

Lorelai was bent over laughing hysterically at his face and in the end Rory had to come in and find her, who ended up also in stitches as she'd seen Jason storming away. Eventually they managed to stop laughing and they moved onto lingerie shopping.

-an hour or so later-

"What about this one Rory?" Lorelai grinned wickedly as her bemused daughter took in the sheer amount of string and... string...

"Mmmm maybe not Mom..." she winked back.

"Anything here you think Jess would like...?" Lorelai then asked, her wicked grin even wider.

"Mom! And anyway... it's not totally official with Jess yet... I still need to completely finish everything with Logan..." Rory muttered the last part.

"Rory! You told me you already did that!" Lorelai was slightly shocked at her daughter.

"Mom! Chill! I did phone him and say that I wasn't sure about us anymore and he did mostly agree considering the long distance thing but we were going to meet up when he's back in New York to sort everything out... I mean most of my stuff has gone from his apartment so we're basically there..."

"You better be missy...! I'm not having you string Logan along! I know you love Jess but it's not fair to Logan..."

"I know Mom... But I really do love Jess..." she murmured, "Everything's so easy and he just understands me so completely... But not in a boring way you know? We don't agree on everything but he's so intelligent... It's completely different from any relationship I've ever had..."

"You have only had three though... and Jess was one of them..." Lorelai teased her daughter.

"Alright! Well with Logan everything was all very fast pace... I mean he was great but I constantly felt like I was about to get left behind and you just can't feel like that in a relationship... and then there's Dean..."

"Urm Rory?"

"I mean he was a great first boyfriend; so nice and kind and sweet and considerate... And I don't regret our first attempt... or even our second attempt..."

"Rory?"

"All I wish from that is that I could've ended it sooner so I could've been with Jess..."

"Rory?!"

"But the third attempt... Wow. Now that was a colossal mistake! Everything was wrong and awkward...!"

"RORY?!"

"What?!"

"Hi Rory..."

"Oh crap."

Rory swung round and there he was, Dean Forrester. "Hi Dean." She said weakly, "How are you?"

"Well all the better for hearing that thanks." Dean shot back.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I had no idea you were right behind me! But it's been, what nearly 4 years...?"

"Something like that..."

"So... What are you up to now then?"

"Well I've just got divorced again, the fast food restaurant I worked in has closed and my credit card just got declined. So great thanks."

"Oh... Right..." murmured Rory awkwardly.

"So what's going on in the perfect Gilmore world then?" asked Dean bitterly.

"Oi!" Lorelai butted in.

"Well..." interjected Rory, glaring at her mother, "Mom and Luke are getting married and are expecting twins in a few months! Isn't that great!"

"I'm very happy for you Lorelai," said Dean sincerely, "I always knew you two would get together eventually, I'm just glad you made it work."

"Thank you Dean," Lorelai smiled slightly in return and was happy when Dean also smiled a little too.

"So during my eavesdropping session I couldn't help but hear a certain "J" word..."

"Yeah... Jess..." Rory murmured awkwardly.

"Rory." Dean said, "It's ok. I'm over it all now... I've actually met someone myself... She's called Amy and she's... well perfect."

"That's great Dean. Well yes, Jess and I are probably going to be back together soon... He wrote a book about us..."

"Well I can't compete with that now can I?" Dean smiled slightly at Rory before turning away and starting to leave.

"Dean?" Rory called running after him, "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry you've had such a bad year but I really do hope you'll be happy in the end." She smiled brightly and was thrilled when Dean returned it.

"Thank you Rory, and to you too." He looked up at Lorelai and waved before leaving the shop. Just when he was nearly around the corner, he turned and said "See ya around Gilmore girls" before finally disappearing around the corner.

"Woh. That was weird right?!" said Rory turning to her Mom.

"Oh yes. Oh poor Dean... I do hope he is happy eventually... However whilst he was speaking I did notice the perfect outfit..." Lorelai giggled and started dragging Rory across the shop.

-2 hours later-

"Hey Mom, I'm gunna need to stop for gas so you can go to the toilet at the next gas station."

Rory headed off the highway and pulled into the gas station and both of them jumped out the car. Lorelai ran off inside searching for the toilet whilst Rory laughed at her retreating back. Just as she was turning around to start filling her car up, she heard a voice that she was completely not expecting...

"Hey Ace."

"Logan...! I thought you were in London...!"

"I managed to get a few days off so I thought I'd drive down to see you so we could... sort everything..." he murmured.

"Oh right..." Rory looked down sadly.

"Do you love him Rory?" he asked, "Jess, do you love him?"

"What...?" Rory was confused, "How do you know...? Jess? How? Huh?"

"Just the way you sounded on the phone. And I knew you realised how much you'd missed him when he visited and that you went to see him in Philly so it seemed like the obvious thing... Am I right?"

"Yes."

"About which parts?"

"All of it."

Logan let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you."

Rory's head snapped up, "Huh?!"

"Rory because of you I can now have a healthy, fulfilling relationship with a woman. You taught me to how to be a boyfriend, how to love and how to be loved! I never expected this to last forever... And in recently in London there's been this girl..."

"Bobby?"

"No," Logan laughed, "She's called Rosalie. Nothing's happened I swear Rory!" he assured. "But I was feeling things for her... actual romantic feelings... but I would never have done anything unless things were over with you..."

"Which they are now..."

"Yes they are..." Logan replied softly.

On impulse Rory leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Logan returned equally softly and a second later they were both staring at each other.

"Huh."

"Huh."

"Nothing for you to?"

"Well... not like there used to be..." Rory admitted.

"Well I better be off... See if I can get an earlier flight back home..."

"You just called London home Logan..."

"Huh... I guess I did..." Logan smiled, his entire face lighting up. "But before I go Ace, I want you to know... I loved you Rory Gilmore."

"And I loved you Logan Huntzberger."

"Don't be a stranger Ace, I hope we still can be friends."

"Me too Logan." Nodded Rory genuinely.

"See ya around Ace..." Logan smiled before turning around, walking to his car and driving away. At that point Lorelai appeared back from the toilet smiling at a bemused looking Rory.

"Oh fruit of my loins! Was that Logan I just saw?"

"Yeah..."

"Is everything ok...?"

"Everything's going to be great... We need to go now... I need to see Jess!"

"Well have you filled up the car?"

"Crap."

-15 minutes later-

"Rooorrryyyyy..."

"No. You just went!"

"Well I need to go again! It's the babies! They're sat right on my bladder!" Lorelai squirmed uncomfortably. "Look! Just pull in at this drugstore! I know there's a toilet in there!"

"Urgh... Fine! But only because I don't want you peeing in my car! But hurry up! I really really need to see Jess!" she smirked a little at the end.

"Yes yes yes! One moment!"

Lorelai ran into the store as fast as she could and she ran straight into the toilet. A few moments later she was wandering back through the store when she suddenly walked straight into a lady peering at sickness control tablets.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lorelai immediately apologised.

The woman was laughing, "Oh no don't worry, no trouble. I have been stood here for 15 minutes trying to decide which one to buy... you don't happen to know which works best for pregnancy do you?!"

Lorelai laughed, "Well funny you should ask that actually, I've been using this one..." Lorelai reached out and grabbed a box and handed it to the smiling woman.

"Oh! Are you pregnant too?!"

"Yeah I'm coming up to 5 months now! You?"

"Oh I'm only 2 and a bit months or so along... Is this your first?"

"Ha ha urm no... I actually have a 22 year old daughter already...!"

"OH!"

"Yeah I was sixteen... My parents were thrilled..." Lorelai added wryly.

The woman threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Oh I bet! I'm Felicity by the way, but everyone calls me Flick."

"Lorelai," said Lorelai extending her hand. The two ladies shook hands.

"So when are you due Lorelai?" Flick asked.

"March 3rd" said Lorelai happily, "You?"

"July 3rd!" Flick replied. "I'm very excited!"

"Oh being a mother is the best feeling I promise you!" Lorelai smiled.

Flick noticed the engagement ring, "No wedding ring?" she asked.

"Well there will be in 2 days time!" Lorelai replied giggling.

"Really?!" Flick squealed. "How exciting! He's the father of this one I suppose but not the first?"

"Yep, well these two actually." Lorelai replied grinning.

Flick's mouth was agape, "Twins?! Are you joking?! You're tiny!"

"Oh I have the most incredible metabolism!" Lorelai joked.

"Oh I'm so jealous! I'll be the size of a house I can tell!"

"Oh I'm sure you won't! You're so petite!"

Flick was about 6 inches shorter then Lorelai but very slim, with sparkling grey eyes and long blonde hair.

"So are you married?" Lorelai enquired.

"Oh yes! To the best man! He's gorgeous and kind and intelligent and he loves me so much!" Flick gushed, "It's our 1 year anniversary tomorrow!"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah I was a bit worried in the days leading up to the wedding because he'd been engaged before and she'd run out on him with only a couple of days to go, and I knew that it had left him completely broken hearted but he was perfectly calm! And we're both so excited about this baby now!"

Flick's sheer happiness was astounding and Lorelai found herself liking her very much. At that point she noticed a dark haired man wandering down the aisle behind Flick, his eyes firmly staring at her bum. When he reached her he wrapped his arms tightly around his beautiful petite wife and kissed her neck affectionately. When he looked up and made eye contact with Lorelai, it was only him that was completely shocked as after the day she'd had it seemed completely understandable that the husband of this random stranger was none other than...

"Mr Medina!"

Rory had appeared behind Lorelai after getting annoyed at her taking so long. She was thrilled to see her favourite teacher from Chilton and she ran over to give him a quick hug.

"Rory!" Max said laughing, "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm doing very well too. Rory this is my wife Flick, Flick this is Rory Gilmore. You remember I told you about her my student from Chilton? The exceptional one?" he added smiling at Rory who'd gone bright red.

Flick turned to look at Lorelai, "But that means that you're Lorelai Gilmore!"

"The very same..." Lorelai was now feeling very awkward and was beginning to wish she hadn't stopped to speak to kind woman now.

"Well that must be why I found it so easy to talk to you! I must've recognised you from that picture Max has of the pair of you!"

Max coughed and went as red as Rory had been seconds ago.

Lorelai giggled, "Max? You have a photo of us, still?"

Max looked her right in the eye, "Of course. You were two very important people in my life. I don't want to ever forget either of you." He smiled at Rory.

"Well Mom has a photo of you too, so you're both even." Rory grinned wickedly at her mother who rolled her eyes.

"So what are you up to now Rory?" Max asked kindly, "And Yale?!" he added jokingly.

"Well the pro-cons list came through..." she laughed.

"Aaahhh yes the infamous Gilmore pro-cons lists..." Max smiled. "Well I read all of your papers as Editor..." he added.

"You did?!" said Rory shocked.

"Yep!" Flick interjected, "He made sure he read every single one no matter where we were!"

"Wow..." Rory mouthed. "Well currently I'm on the election campaign trail with Obama writing bits for everyone you know..."

Lorelai interjected here, "Some of her articles were even printed in the New York Times!"

"Rory! That's so great! Rory, I'm so proud of you." He said smiling, "And I also thought that your valedictorian speech was beautiful..."

"But I thought you weren't there...?!"

"Of course I was going to be there! I was your English teacher! I had to make sure you did me proud!" he winked at Rory.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Mom! This was meant to be quick!"

"Oh is there somewhere you need to be? I'm so sorry we've kept you!" apologised Max.

"Oh Rory just wants to see her 'boyfriend'...!" said Lorelai teasing.

"And you need to finalise wedding plans with Sookie!"

"Wedding plans?" enquired Max.

"Lorelai's getting married in two days! And she's pregnant with twins! Isn't that great!" Flick squealed.

"That's amazing news... Luke?" Max asked.

Lorelai looked down at her shoes and the foursome went quiet...

"Yes." Lorelai finally admitted.

Max smiled. "I knew it." He teased.

Lorelai was thrilled that he wasn't annoyed, "Thank you Max. And congratulations about everything with Flick!"

"Thank you Lorelai... It means alot... Coming from you..." he added.

Lorelai smiled before turning to Flick.

"Well it's been so great meeting you Flick, maybe we could meet up again?"

"I'd love that!" Flick gushed. "Here's our number... Give me a call sometime and we can compare pregnancy stuff! Oh this is going to be so great!"

"Ha ha yes that sounds lovely. Right bye Flick," she gave the petite woman a hug and the leaned over to kiss Max lightly on the cheek, "See ya Max..." Lorelai linked arms with Rory who waved happily to the pair as well before they wandered back to Rory's car where they promptly drove away.

"So THAT'S the Gilmore Girls..." Flick mused.

"Oh yes... That's them... In all their glory... The Gilmore Girls..."

-Rory's car-

"Today has been the weirdest day right?!" Rory gushed, "First Jason, then Dean, then Logan and now Max! So weird!"

"So weird..." Lorelai agreed settling into the car seat and looking forward to when she would see Luke in just 30 minutes...

-present day, Rory and Jess on the bridge-

"That is odd..." Jess agreed, "But do you know what I took from that story..." he leaned over to Rory and kissed her passionately, "You love me Rory Gilmore."

* * *

**I know nothing happened in the actual story but they were all meetings I hoped would happen... As you can tell I am not a Jason fan, Dean was always annoying, I liked Logan but was always a Jess girl and I really liked Max but always believed Lorelai should be with Luke :)**

**I'm thinking 2 more chapters? :) thank you!**


End file.
